Unthinkable
by Mandie12341
Summary: "Stop pushing me away! I promised I would take care of you didn't I? That I would Protect you till the very end. I stick by my word, and I wont let him hurt you. Not again."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS!**

I force a smile to my lips and try to tell Prim everything is going to be okay. Her small fingers cling the dress my mother lent me for the reaping; tears soaking into the dress, turning the blue fabric a slightly darker colour.

"Promise me you will try and return home!" I stroked her soft blond hair in silence. "Please Katniss."

"Of course Prim. I might actually have a chance you know."

"You can hunt." It was hard to understand her threw the muffled sobs but I nodded against her and mumbled an answer. Looking up I see my mother watching us with tears in her eyes. I untangled myself from my little sisters arms and moved to my mother.

"I wont zone out again. I promise." I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Gale will bring you game, do _not _let Prim sign up for tesserae; its not worth putting her name in again." Turning back to Prim I kneel down to her so I am at eye level. "Sell milk and cheese from your goat, between moms healing practise and your goat you should have enough money to get by."

The door jerks open and two peacekeepers barge into the room to escort my family out. Prim launches herself at me sobbing. "You have to come back Katniss, you have to win!" With that she's yanked from my arms. I manage to yell out "I promise" before the door is slammed shut. I flop down on a chair across the room and place my head in my hands. When the door opens again and a peacekeeper mumbles that we have three minutes I see Gale rush in and I jump from my seat into his waiting arms.

"I'm okay." My head is buried in the crook of his neck and I'm not sure he heard me when he nods.

"I know. Listen to me Catnip, get to a bow!"

"They might not have-"

"They will if you show them how good you are. If they don't you make one!" His tone was final and i knew there was no point in arguing. "They just want a good show. Give them that and you will have sponsors lined up to keep the show going. Do everything and anything you can to make yourself interesting and memorable." I look up to him and see he is blinking back tears. "I love you like my own sister Catnip, you have to come back to us."

"I plan on it." The door opens and I clutch to Gale before they kick him out. "Take care of them Gale, don't let them starve." Hes thrown from the room and I feel my world crumbling. I mentally slap myself; Prim will see me get on the train- i cant let her see I'm scared or upset. I plaster a look of faith on my face. Faith that my family will pull threw this, faith that Gale will help them survive, and above all faith that I can _win_.

Peeta sat across the table from me speaking with out mentor Haymitch Abernathy. The district drunk; and our only survivor of the games for district 12. I don't believe Haymitch is a victor, only a survivor. The terrible things he had to do in the games and all he saw while there haunts him everyday; making him turn to liqueur to chase his ghosts away. There are no real victors to these games. At least not in my eyes.

The train taking us to the capitol is beautiful. One of the gold flecks in the floor could feed my family for months and it disgusted me to know the capital had so much gold they could use it as decoration but they allow for districts to starve. A soft velvet sofa and a dark wooden table take up the left side of the car we are in, the other half occupied by the table and chairs that Peeta Haymitch and I sit at. When I boarded the train the day before I had our escort Effie Trinket show me to my room and that's where i stayed until she was knocking on my door bright and early chirping about how we have a big big big day ahead of us.

"So what advice do you have for us?" Peeta rubbed his hands together, leaning in towards Haymitch. After a moment consideration, and a long drink from a silver flask, he gave us an answer.

"Stay alive." His face breaks out into a smile and he laughs uncontrollably. Peeta and I share an unamused look.

He reaches for his flack again and I slam a knife down between his fingers earning a shriek from Effie. "That is Mahogany!" I ignore her claim and focus my attention on my so called mentor.

"Congratulations, you killed a place-mat." Sarcasm dripped off his words as I ripped the knife from the table. "Your going to have to be a little more useful with that knife if you want to win this sweetheart." I get a grip on the blade and throw it into the wall across the room making it stick between two panels of wood, making me look a lot better than i am . He turns his gaze from the knife back to me. "Did I actually get a fighter this year?"

"I don't plan on going out without a fight. I'm coming home from this." He nods his head and turns to Peeta.

"What about you boy?" Peeta looks embarrassed.

"I have never handled a weapon before. And I know she isn't that good! That was a lucky shot." I glare at Peeta. "I have seen her and Gale throwing knifes behind her house, she almost always misses."

"At least she is trying boy! Do you wanna die in the first five minutes?" Peeta lowered his head refusing to make eye contact. "Didn't think so. So i suggest you figure out what your good at and figure it out fast." With a sigh I inform Haymitch that Peeta is strong.

"He can throw a hundred pound sack of flour right over his head. I have seen it."

"Ya but I'm not going to kill anyone with a sack of flour."

"No but you have a better chance at beating someone in a hand to hand fight."

"I have no chance! A career will kill me before I can blink!" Haymitch opened his mouth to reply when Effie's chipper voice broke threw our argument announcing that we have arrived. Peeta races over to the window. Smiling and waving at the people. Slowly I stand and move to the window, my eyes take in all the different people and all the different ways they have changed the way they look. Plastic surgery is a big trend in the Capitol. One woman's cat-like eyes stare back at me, another with whiskers on her face, a man with green skin, red skin, orange hair, pink hair, green hair, anything imaginable. They all had one thing in common though; they were all cheering for my death.

**A/N: So what do you think? This is my first hunger games fanfic, and the first one i have written in 3 years. Please leave me a review, i would love to hear what you guys think; whether its constructive criticism, our opinion, something you would like to see happen or just to say hi! I am going to try and update as often as I possibly can, but there ay be times where an update gets pushed to a later date. I'm a single mom of a 15 week baby boy that really hates to take naps! But i will write when ever i have time so i can keep the updates coming and i promise the next chapters will be longer than this one :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I know I haven't updated in a while, but my brother in law has had my computer trying to fix it since it crashed on me. I promise I will try my hardest to update faster than this! But I did promise you guys a longer chapter. **** I'm super excited that I have over 20 people following this story, but disappointed that only 2 people reviewed **

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. **

I grind my teeth together trying not to cry out in pain as my prep team rip all the hair on my body. A woman I believe named Venia was rambling on about what an honour it must be to take part in the games. "This is the closest we can get the being in the games." Flavius explains, a frown pulling his purple lips. "Put the lotion on her, I'll go get Cinna." Octavia gives a silent nod and starts rubbing a cooling lotion on my raw skin with help from Venia. I can't imagine why these people would _want _to give up their own life and kill off people they know.

I'm not sure how long I have been in the remake room, and I'm glad I finally get to meet my stylist. Hopefully this means I'm almost done being plucked, prodded, and rubbed raw. The lotion stings at first but soon soothes the raw skin, making me let out a slight sigh of relief. My prep team leaves me sitting naked on a metal table and awaiting my stylist's arrival.

The door opens and a young man who I can only assume to be Cinna walks in; he looks nothing like the Capital people, his dark hair is cut close to his head, and he wears a plain black shirt and black pants. The only thing that stands out and would make me realize he is a Capital citizen is the gold eye liner on his eye lids. "Hello Katniss, my name is Cinna." He holds out his hand for me to shake. "I'm really sorry this has happened to you."

"Everyone else just congratulates me."

"I don't see a point in celebrating. Now every year your guys are dressed as coal miners."

"Yeah, but please don't tell me we are going to be naked and covered in coal dust are we?" I grimaced remembering the year that was done.

He let out a soft laugh. "No, nothing like that... You're not afraid of fire are you?"

The other tributes stood around us, everyone wearing some sort of costume from there district. I see the tributes from district 4 dressed in fishing waders and hats with floppy brims carrying fishing rods, district 7 walks past us in red and black plaid jackets. I assume they are the jackets the men wear while chopping down the lumber. District 2 catches my eye with the gold gladiator helmets they wear, along with chest plates. I catch his icy cold stare and hold his eye, refusing to show any kind of fear. Haymitch had warned me about district 2 on the train.

"_They train for the games from the time they turn eight until they are eighteen when they volunteer. Don't let their size get to you, the male tribute will be large - all muscle, the female will most likely be quick and hard to catch. Don't show fear and don't let them push you around. It just makes you seem weak."_

After a brief staring contest Haymitch demands my attention and I turn away from the boys ice cold blue eyes. "Get on up there sweetheart." He takes my hand and helps my step onto the chariot that would lead Peeta and I down the aisle, to be put on parade for all of Panem to see. For sponsors to get the first real look at who they will be cheering for; for who they will put their money on and help win.

As the chariot is pulled forward by the two large black horses I hear the crowed start to scream and cheer for the careers, district 1, 2 and 4. But no screams were louder than when Peeta and I enter onto the path. I looked around the stands; taking in the flashes of different colors, sounds, hair styles, and people. I catch a glimpse of a screen with my face on it, Cinna has made sure they notice me as my hair is done in a very intricate braid and hanging in small loops attached to a large bun near the top of my head. Coal colored eye liner makes my grey eyes pop as red, yellow and orange light frames my face from behind. Cinna has created some form of synthetic fire that he has used to light up the cape I wear with my black body suit, causing people to scream my name. _"Make them remember you!" _Gales voices rings clear threw my mind. I smile at the crowed; blowing kisses and waving back at them, at one point catching a rose being thrown to me and blow a kiss towards the man who threw it.

The horses pull us to the balcony at the end of the aisle and stop as president Snow comes into view and makes a speech that I ignore, instead thinking of Prim and what I must look like to her right now; her older sister in the Capital, and on fire. I crack a smile as I try and imagine the look Prim, mom and Gale would have had on their faces when they saw me.

The chariot starts moving again and soon we are back in the confines of the building and Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Peeta's stylist Portia come rushing over to see us. "That was wonderful!" Effie congratulates us. "Peeta you shouldn't seem so cold towards Katniss, she is your district partner!" I notice for the first time that Peeta hasn't even looked at me since we met at the chariot to start the parade, and hasn't spoken to me since we spoke on the train.

"My apologies if I'm being rude. I just don't see the point in making friends with her when we might have to kill each other in the arena. Excuse me." As I watch Peeta get into the elevator and go to our floor his words sink in. I guess I hadn't really thought about it that way, it would be much harder to kill him if it came down to it if we are friends. I feel eyes on me and turn to see district 2 staring at me again.

"Let's move upstairs." I nod to Haymitch and follow him up to the penthouse. "The boy has a point." He mutters and I realise Haymitch is almost sober. _Almost._ "There isn't any point in becoming friends; it just causes problems and heart ache in the arena." The rest of the ride to our floor is in silence and when the doors open I head straight for my room for a hot shower.

After stripping naked and folding my costume I start playing with the many knobs, dials and buttons on the wall next to the shower trying to get the temperature right. After several minutes I give up and settle for the water being just slightly to hot. The water turns my skin a deep red color as the heat sinks into my body, the shampoo fills the room with the scent of mint and I take a deep breath before rinsing it out, scrubbing the makeup from my face and stepping out of the shower.

Three knocks on my door wakes me in the morning and when I don't reply three ore follow. "Wake up Katniss, you have a big, big, big day today!" I groaned and pressed my pillow into my face; according to Effie every day is a _big, big, big day. _"You have five minutes before I come in there and remove you from your bed." Training starts today so I decide to listen to Effie and get out of bed, I can't miss breakfast or I will have no energy to make it through the day.

Haymitch and Peeta are already at the table when I enter the room and I notice Peeta and I are wearing the same outfit; grey, red and black skin tight t-shirts with the number 12 on our shoulder and matching sweat pants tucked into black boots. "Ah, there you are. We were just going over your training strategy."

"Which is?"

"I want you to stay away from the bow and arrows." My jaw drops and I look at Haymitch like he has grown a second head. "Now hear me out before you lose your mind. The careers will be watching to see who their biggest threat will be; you want them to believe you have no fighting skills at all. If you look weak they won't waist there time on you. We might re-visit this topic again once we know more about these guys but for now stick to survival skills."

I finish my eggs and bacon and follow Effie and Peeta to the elevator and listen to Effie drone on and on about how important it is to always be on time. I press the button for the training center and lean against the wall as the elevator descends into the basement of the building. As the doors open I notice several things at once; the room is huge, with several different stations set up. An obstacle course, plants, knots, camouflage, and lots with weapons and dummies. The large boy from district 2 has a sword and is hacking threw one of the dummies like its pudding. I make my way to the knot tying station deciding I need practise making snares. Years ago Gale taught me how to make a basic snare, but he always made fun of me because I wasn't very good at it. The teacher seems thrilled to have a student and I can't imagine that this station would be particularly busy; most tributes would rather go straight for the weapons. He explains to me how to make a basic snare and when I show him that I can make that one he moves me onto one a little more challenging. I smile thinking that if gale was here he would have this mastered in a matter of minutes and would be teasing me because I'm not very good at it.

"That doesn't seem to be that enjoyable. What has you smiling like an idiot?" I whip around to see icy blue eyes staring back at me, a smirk playing on his lips as he leans against a pillar with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?"

"Figured I would try my hand at knots." He sits down next to me and reaches for a piece of rope. "Names Cato. What about you fire girl?"

I stand, dropping my rope back on the station. "Katniss." Walking away I decide to go to the plants station. I remember another tribute saying something about Cato, something about him being called Brutal Bloody Cato back home, I glance over at him and see Cato watching me. I hold his gaze until his district partner comes over and speaks to him. Would he ever stop with the staring contests? They are beginning to get old real fast.

I spend several hours at this station, the trainer is very excited to learn that I already know most of the material and he teaches me things most other tributes never learn. When the gong rings to signal lunch I thank the trainer and follow the other kids into the lunch room. As I sit at a table in the middle of the hall I notice Glimmer, the district 1 tribute, clinging to Cato like he is the most glorious boy she has ever met. I roll my eyes at the pathetic display and turn my attention back to my food. I can see why Glimmer thinks she can worm her way into his heart, I doubt she has ever had much issues getting guys to like her. With long curly blond hair to compliment her striking green eyes and curvy body she is easily one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen; but Cato just shrugs her off and gives her a bored look.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that, I'm going to try and update as soon as possible. Please review guys, it give me motivation to write **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I got 5 reviews for the last chapter! Much better than the first chapter! I try to reply to each review but if I missed you I'm so sorry! To my anonymous reviewer **KatoorClato **thank you for your review, and I love suggestions! Any time you have one feel tree to put it in a review or just pm me! I actually wasn't going to do that but when I read your review I just had to for you, and I'm so glad I did! The chapter turned out much better than I had planned! **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own The Hunger Games. But I would love to own Cato, he's yummy ;)**

As lunch comes to a close we all head back into the training center, I notice Peeta glaring at me out of the corner of my eye and change direction so I'm walking towards him. "Okay Peeta, what's your problem?" Getting in his way so he can't pass me I demand his attention. "Just because you don't want to get to know me doesn't mean you have to treat me like I'm the black plague."

"Look Katniss, you're a nice girl... but I'm not looking for a romance to bloom out of these games, besides, you're not really my type." I look at him like he grew a second head.

"What makes you think I have even considered that!" I glare at him.

He shifts uncomfortably and refuses to meet my eyes. "The district 2 boy mentioned something about you being in love with me."

"Well don't flatter yourself Peeta; I don't fall for guys that treat me like something they scrapped off the bottom of their shoe." I spit out at him and turn to go find Cato.

"Katniss, wait!" I stop and turn my head slightly back to see him. "Please don't hate me, I didn't mean to hurt you..."

I let out a humorless laugh. "Peeta I'm not mad that you don't like me. Hell, I don't like you in a romantic way either. In fact I don't like you at all. I'm mad at you because you would handle the situation that way, and you believed a career without even talking to me to see if it was true or not."

"I don't mean just about this." Peeta mumbles.

"Neither do I." I turn away from him and continue down the hall to the training center. I immediately spot Cato and see he's with the tributes from district 1 and 4 as well as his own district partner. My assumption is that they are forming an alliance, and sense I'm not stupid enough to piss off all the careers I decide to wait and talk to Cato when he is alone.

I make my way to the Gauntlet; an obstacle course consisting of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing. Tributes must jump from platform to platform to finish in the fastest time possible. To make it even more difficult, trainers swing padded clubs at the tributes to try and make them fall. I get in line behind the male from district 10 and watch as the kids in front of me make their way across, struggling to stay on while trying to avoid the trainer's swings.

As it comes up to my turn I hear the careers get in line behind me. "I bet she falls at the first trainer." Marvel laughs. Glimmer giggles and speaks up.

"No way, she won't make it past the first three jumps." I ball my fists up and clench my jaw. Haymitch said not to show off any of my strengths and this is definitely a strength of mine. Years of hunting with Gale have made me quick and agile; sitting on tree branches, swinging threw the trees and moving without making a sound has made my balance incredible. I decide as I walk onto the course that I won't hold back, I plan on giving it everything I have and prove the careers wrong. I turn and give Clove and Glimmer a sweet smile before taking the first jump. I see a trainer out of the corner of my eye and before he has a chance to swing at me I have jumped to the next on, ducking as a second trainer swings a club at my head. I recover quickly and leap over the gap to a platform a foot and a half higher than the last, hardly a challenge seeing as the platforms are much wider than the branches I'm used to jumping onto. I make it to the second last platform when a club comes swinging towards my feet, with a last second jump I miss the club and make it onto the last platform. I jump to the ground and without looking back move to the snares station with a satisfied smirk on my face.

Training ends and the tributes place their weapons, ropes, books or whatever else they are using back and slowly make way to the elevator. I take my time untying the snare I was practicing so that I will have the elevator to myself, or even better with Cato. My hands clench into a fist thinking about that arrogant jerk, how dare he tell Peeta that I have a crush on him! If he wanted to piss me off he succeeded, probably better than he thought he would. A slight noise alerts me that someone is behind me, when I turn I find Cato so close to me I'm looking at his chest.

Backing a step away from him my look of shock turns to one of anger. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I have no problem. But by the look on your face I assume you have one with me." He lifts one eyebrow and gives me a crooked smile.

"Damn right I have a problem with you. You told Peeta I'm in love with him!" Cato looks shocked for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"That's what this is about? I was just trying to get under bread boys skin; I didn't think he actually believed me."

"How would telling him that get under his skin?"

"I told him you trust me more than him, so much so that you confided your deepest secrets to me." He shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal, but I'm fuming.

"You want to get under his skin you do it in a way that doesn't involve me." I poke him in the chest and turn on my toes. "I won't be a part of your games Cato." I make for the elevator when Cato grabs my arm and spins me to face him.

"He's the only one I'm playing games with. Not you." His eyes are hard and piercing, like he's trying to look into my soul. Releasing my arm he walks to the elevator and presses the button.

I glare at the back of his head. "And what does that mean?" I step into the elevator next to him, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"It means I don't want to see you dead, so I won't play games with your head."

"Why don't I believe you? Brutal Bloody Cato doesn't want someone to die?" I snap. "This right here is a game to mess with my head."

Cato's expression goes from amusement to annoyed as soon as the words leave my mouth. The doors open to his floor and he storms out muttering something about this conversation not being over.

I drop my arms when the door closes and take a deep breath. What if he isn't trying to play games with me? What if he really doesn't want me to die? Can I trust him? Can I- No. No, no, no. I shake the thoughts from my mind as I run a hand threw my hair. This is Cato, he's a killing machine; it's what he has been trained for his whole life. But the doubt lingers in the back of my mind.

"What took you so long?" Effie's shrill voice shakes me from my thoughts.

"I was just taking my time."

"Where is Peeta?" Haymitch asked, knocking back a glass of clear liquid.

"How should I know? I'm not his damn babysitter." Haymitch looks slightly shocked at my outburst.

"Katniss, snapping at your mentor is hardly polite!" I send a glare at Effie, effectively silencing the scolding she so desperately wants to give me about my manners.

"Alright, what happened between you too?" Haymitch gives me a knowing look and I sit down across from him as an Avox brings my dinner. I think about ignoring his question but decide it might help to talk about it.

"Peeta and I used to be friends when we were younger." I pause a moment to take a spoon full of lamb stew. "We did everything together; it was like we were joined at the hip." I smile remembering the fun we had when we were kids. "When we were fourteen Peeta asked me out, I said yes and relationship lasted for all of four days. If you can even call that a relationship. His mom found out and demanded we end things; she said I am beneath Peeta and he shouldn't associate himself with seam scum like me. I thought Peeta would stand up for me, I thought he actually cared about me; but I was young and naive." Tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes and I blink them back.

"He listened to his mother and I didn't hear from him again. He didn't even have the balls to say it to my face, he just stopped talking to me like I didn't exist and all the years we were friends never happened. I tried to talk to him but he told me I'm like gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe, he doesn't want me there but can't seem to get rid of me. I never tried to speak to him again, and he never tried to contact me."

"Well that's just rude!" I smile at Effie's remark and let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, it is." I look to Haymitch, whose eyes are trained on something behind me. I turn to see what has his attention and hear his voice before I see him.

"And I regret it more than anything." Peeta sounds almost...broken.

"It's too late to realise that now." I get up and go to my room, it shouldn't have taken him this long and the fact than one of us or both of us could die to realise he treated me badly. I strip down and crawl into bed. It has only been one day of training and my mind is already spinning with new information.

**A/N: So... Review and let me know what you guys thought! Just a side note, my 'M' button and a couple other buttons don't actually work right (my laptop is 6 years old) so if you notice a missing letter please let me know so I can fix it! Who would like to see a chapter from Cato's POV? I thought about doing one but I can't decide if that would interrupt the flow of the story too much. Thoughts? My mom has my son for the night so I plan on using this free time to write as much as I possibly can without my writing slipping so I hope to have chapter 4 up maybe later tonight, or tomorrow. Reviews help me write faster! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Since I love you all so much, here is chapter 4! Thank you to my anonymous reviewers: **KatoorClato, **and **I love Cato.

**DISCLAMER: I do not own The Hunger Games. **

I roll out of bed, rubbing my eyes. Effie's muffled voice comes from the other side of the door saying something about another big big big day. I groan as I realise it's my last day of training. The assessment would happen today after lunch and I would be given a score that would determine how many sponsors I would get, if I get any at all. I sigh and go for a shower, my mind going back to the day before.

_My second day of training went pretty smooth, if not a bit awkward. I avoided Cato although I caught him smirking at me several times. Peeta tried speaking to me at one point and I brushed him off; he was right, the games will be easier if I hate him. I spent most of the day at the useless stations. Like fire starting and snares, both of which I can already do. I spent a lot of time studying the careers, watching Clove as she throws knifes; taking in the way she balances the knife to get a feel for it, the positioning of her throwing arm and the stance she has taken. Watching Marvel throw the spear, Glimmer with her sling shot, and Cato with the swords. But my eyes always seem to fall back on Clove, trying to take in her every movement. _

_Training ends and once everyone has left I walk to the knifes and pick up the one Clove had been favoring. I weigh it in my hands, finding the center of balance. Trying to recall everything I saw Clove doing I flip the knife so I am holding it by the blade and attempt to hold my arm in the same position Clove did. Spreading my feet slightly I flick my wrist and let the knife cut through the air and stick into the edge of the target. _

_I collect the knife and try again, this time angling my arm slightly different. It lodges into the outer ring of the target and I smile to myself, if I practise this in my private training with Haymitch I could become a real threat. The trainers kick me out than, saying something about not being allowed extra training time. _

_That evening in my training with Haymitch I go right for the knifes; throwing them over and over until I'm hitting the bulls eye every time. "How did you do that? You were terrible with them yesterday." _

"_I watched Clove all day, she always does the same thing and it was easy to take her movement and apply it to myself. It just needed a little tweaking because of our differences' in height." Haymitch looks at me like I grew a second head and its speaking a different language. _

"_You managed that from watching the girl?" _

"_Yeah..." Haymitch smirks and shakes his head. _

"_You're a bigger threat than I thought you would be sweetheart." _

I wrap a large fluffy white towel around me and go out to get dressed. I find a training uniform has been laid out on my bed. Breakfast is brought out by an Avox when I sit with Haymitch and Peeta at the table, bacon and eggs sit steaming on my plate and my mouth begins to water just looking at it.

"Katniss we need to talk about your assessment today." I look up to Haymitch, who is pointing his fork at me. "What are you going to do?"

I shrug and tell him I will use the bow and arrows. "That's what I'm best at, so that's what will get me the good score right?" Haymitch nods and turn to Peeta.

"And you boy?"

"Strength." That's Peeta's only reply.

"What about you're other strengths?" He just shrugs and mumbles that he will come up with something. Peeta and I ride the elevator to the training center in silence, only stopping once at the second floor. I give an inward groan as Cato gets on with us, smirking at my obvious discomfort at being trapped with both boys. When the door opens I try to get out as fast as possible without being obvious.

Sitting back at the fire starting station I discretely watch Clove again to see if there was anything I missed, I start fire after fire with just two sticks. When my arms start to get tired I stand up to stretch and a commotion behind me catches my attention.

Cato has the boy from district 6 by the neck. "Where's my knife!" He pushes the boy back, yelling at him.

"I didn't touch your knife!"

"I know you took it, it was right here and you're the only one around!" he sweeps his arms out to prove his point. I see peacekeepers come running in as Cato yells at him again. "Your dead 6! You hear me, once we are in the arena you're the first one I'm going after!" movement above me catches my eye and I look up to see the small girl from district 11, Rue, in the netting above me; in her hands she hold something silver. Cato's knife. I smirk and shake my head, sitting back down to work ore with fire.

"How's it going fire girl?" My smirk turns into a frown as Cato sits down next to me.

"I have a name Cato, and it's not _fire girl._" I shot a glare at him and he holds his hands up in mock defence.

"You know I meant what I said before, about not wanting you to die." I glance up at him from under my eye lashes as he gets up. "When the games start run, don't go for the cornucopia. It just turns into a blood bath." He walks away leaving me more than slightly confused.

Cato is the enemy, he isn't supposed to try and help me. But his words near match what Haymitch told me; run for the trees, stay out of the blood bath, find water. Could it be a trick? He could just want me to run and be left with no supplies, hope that I die of dehydration or starvation so he doesn't have to be bothered with me. But isn't that what I already planned to do? There is no way I would be dumb enough to run for the supplies, I know how to hunt for food, and hopefully I can track down water fast enough. I get lost in my thoughts and before I realise it the gong rings to signal lunch. And the start of the assessment with the game makers. After we are given an hour to eat the Marvel is called in, than Glimmer, Cato, Clove and so on until Peeta is called back.

I twist my hands nervously as I wait for Peeta to finish. "Katniss Everdeen." I rise to my feet and move automatically into the room.

Effie pace's nervously by the door, awaiting Haymitch's return. She continuously gave me dirty looks and every time she did I would roll my eyes at her. When the door finally opens Effie steps in front of him to block his path. "Did you hear about what your tribute did?"

Haymitch pushes past her and drops onto a chair across from me. "Great job sweetheart!" I let out a small laugh as Effie huffs at Haymitch's thumbs up. "What did they do when you shot the apple?"

"Well they were pretty surprised; Plutarch Havensbee fell into a bowl of punch." I crack a smile at the memory.

"What are we going to do? They could take it out on-" Haymitch cuts her off abruptly.

"Takes it out on whom? On her? Or him? I think they already have, relax a little; have a drink loosen your corset."

"It's just bad manners." Effie huffs, sitting down next to Cinna to watch the scoring with us.

We see Caesar Flickerman on screen informing viewers of what is going on and the scoring begins. Marvel: nine, Glimmer: nine, Cato: ten, Clove: ten, Foxface: five, district 6 male: five, Thresh: ten and Rue: seven. I notice Peeta is holding his breath as his picture appears on the screen, only letting it out when the number eight flashes next to his picture. Everyone congratulates him and I hear Effie tell him they can work with that as my picture comes up.

I close my eyes and hope for something higher than a two. Effie squeals and I open my eyes. I have to blink several times before I believe my eyes. The number on the screen next to my picture is an eleven. A damn _eleven_! If I wasn't on the careers radar before I sure as hell am now. Haymitch, seeing my discomfort at the situation, nods for me to go up to the roof.

The cool breeze caresses my face and I take a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. It's nothing like the fresh air I got back in district 12 when I was hunting with Gale; this is different, it seems tainted somehow.

I hear the door open behind me and I turn to see Cato walking towards me. "Didnt think I would run into you out here." He mumbles.

"I needed some fresh air."

"So, an eleven?" He gives me a questioning look and I quickly look away. "Looks like you were keeping something from us."

We sit in silence for several minutes when Cato finally breaks it. But the next words from his mouth are ones I never thought I would hear. "Join our alliance."

**A/N: Review please my wonderful readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for your Reviews! Everyone made me smile! :D Part of this chapter will be in Cato's Point of View but I have never tried to write from Cato's point so bare with me, and I apologise in advance if he seems slightly OOC. **

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own The Hunger Games. **

My jaw drops and I sputter, not really knowing what to say. "You want me to join the Careers?" Cato gives me a strange look but recovers so quickly I wonder if I had just imagined it.

"Yes, I want you to join us. You got a better score than any of us; so obviously you're going to be a real threat. I would rather that threat is on the same side as me." I turn away from him and pull my legs up to my chest.

"Have you spoken to the others about this?" I frown as he shakes his head no and I hug my legs closer to my body, resting my chink on my knees. "Didn't think so, they won't be happy about this Cato; at least one of them will try and kill me in my sleep."

"I can't say anything about Marvel and Glimmer not harming you since I can't speak to them alone before the games start but I can promise you Clove won't harm you in any way. At least not in the beginning, once it's down to the five of us I can't stop any of them."

"And if I refuse?" His eyes seem almost soft and I wonder if maybe the big tough guy act was just that- and act.

"I'm not going to force you to join us Katniss. You have to fight for your life just like the rest of us and I won't put you in a situation that makes you feel trapped. At least not yet." He gives me a sadistic smile. There's the Cato I know, his striking blue eyes have become hard and cold again, and they send a shiver down my spine. Cato has been trained to be a killing machine; no remorse, no limits.

"I don't understand you Cato. To everyone else your arrogant and cocky, but around me your just another teen fighting for his life." Shaking my head I stand up and dust my pants off. "I'll join you, but if there is a bow and arrows they are mine."

Cato stands with my and hold his hand out for me to take. I hesitate at first but grasp his hand in mine. "Deal. When the games start come right for me; I will get you your bow and arrows and make sure the other two don't kill you in the blood bath. I'll try and speak to district 1 at the interviews tonight"

Walking back to my room I can't help but wonder if I made a grave mistake. I just put my life in Brutal Bloody Cato's hands; if he goes back on his word I will be running straight to my death when I seek him out. When I enter the apartment Haymitch Peeta and Effie are sitting down to dinner, I sit next to them silently; confused thoughts running around in my head.

I eat my dinner in silence, only nodding or giving a quick "yeah" if asked a direct question. Effie brushes it off as nerves, but Haymitch is eyeing me suspiciously. He opens his mouth to speak but the door is flung open with a bang as it hits the wall, effectively silencing Haymitch. Venia, Octavia and Flavius burst into the room squealing when they see me. Peeta's prep team come in chattering behind them and congratulate Peeta on his score.

Octavia links her arm threw mine and drags me down to my room. "We are so proud of you Katniss! An eleven, we have never had a tribute get such a high score!"

"You are all anyone is talking about."

"No one has beat district 1 or 2 scores in a very long time, and it certainly wasn't someone from a low district like yours!" I'm slightly offended by the comment but I remind myself it's suppose to be a compliment not a insult; the three of them are masters of the backhanded compliments.

I tune them out and pretend I am listening, but my thoughts still swirl around Cato's offer. Maybe I should just run for the trees like Haymitch told me to. But than what if this isn't a trap and he really does want me to join them. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and earn a scolding from Flavius.

"Don't mess up your hair Katniss, it takes skill to make it look that perfect and I have no time to fix it!" I look in the mirror and let out a small gasp. I still look like myself but they have managed to make me beautiful; a small amount of pink gloss gives my lips a shine, a cream foundation evens out my skin tone, a pale pink steak of blush brings out y cheek bones and a light pink eye shadow covers my eye lids.

"I look..." I struggle for the right words.

"Stunning." I spin and see Cinna leaning against the door frame holding a long garment bag. "Ready to see your dress?" I smile and nod quickly. Cinna's dresses are beautiful and I can't wait to see what he has designed for me this time.

The dress is beautiful; a red fabric that is smooth to the touch and goes right down to my feet with a slight flair at the bottom of a different shade of red and orange, the top is cut low enough to show off some curves but not enough that it is distasteful.

_**Cato**_

A glass vase shatters against the wall next to my head as I duck quickly to the left. Clove is pissed with me for inviting Katniss to join us and she doesn't want to stop throwing things at me to listen. I watch her grab a plate of food off the table and decide to end this before she covers me in mashed potatoes. I dart forward and in four large steps I'm in front of her and have her arms pinned behind her back as she thrashes around trying to break free.

"Shut the fuck up Clove. She is joining us and you're not going to touch her." I growl as I give her arms a slight shake.

"Fuck you."

I chuckle and release her arms. "You wish sweetheart." If looks could kill I would be dying a slow agonising death for sure. "She got an eleven Clove, you're a huge threat to everyone else and she beat your score. Katniss will be a threat whether you want to admit that or not and I want to keep an eye on her."

"And when she tries to kill us in our sleep, can I kill her than?" I shrug my shoulders.

"If she doesn't kill you first, sure go ahead." Clove storms right up to me and pokes my in the chest hard with her tiny finger.

"You're an arrogant jerk Cato and I don't remember any of us putting you in charge."

"I'm in charge because I could snap each of you like a toothpick if I felt like it and all of you damn well know it." I lower my voice to a menacing whisper and force her back into a corner. Clove is the only one who will ever stand up to me. Well she used to be the only one; Katniss seems to enjoy getting in my face and pissing me off.

I notice Clove is searching my eyes and I pull away from her, but not fast enough. "Oh my god you have a thing for the rat!"

"Don't go there Clove."

"Well this is just fucking perfect. Brutal Bloody Cato is falling hard for The Girl on Fire." She crosses her arms and gives me a knowing look.

"Damn it Clove." I run my hand threw my hair and glare at her. Clove and I have been friends sense we were five; she knows me better than I know myself and sometimes, like now, that drives me nuts.

She drops her arms and sighs, before telling me she won't harm Katniss and she will try and make sure Blondie and Marvel don't either. She drives me nuts, but Clove always has my back; no matter how insane my idea sounds.

I go to thank her but the door opens and Brutus and Enobaria lead our prep teams in. I guess it's time to get ready for the interviews.

They put me in a simple black suit with a blue tie, my blond hair standing in spikes. Clove comes out wearing a scowl on her face. "I hate dresses, there so... girly!" She is pouting by the time we make it to the interviews. I give Clove a nudge and remind her to look dangerous; her small size makes it easy to underestimate just how lethal she can be. Once all the tributes arrive we are lead out on stage to be seated in the chairs at the back of the stage, behind where Caesar Flickerman is seated.

Capital citizens are screaming and cheering as we take our seats and I'm careful to keep a murderous glare plastered to my face. Brutus and I had decided my angle for the interview will be dangerous; no big surprise there. It was decided that Clove would be sarcastic but still stay sweet; something that was hard for Clove to do.

Caesar welcomes everyone to the interviews and calls up Glimmer. It isn't hard to see the angle her mentor had come up with for her; _sexy_. That is the only way to describe how Glimmer looks tonight; my eyes rake over her body taking in the way her blond hair is curled, they way her strappy high heels make her legs look like they go on for miles, the way her dress hugs all her curves, and the fact that her dress is nearly translucent. I tear my eyes away and scold myself mentally.

I don't find Glimmer to be particularly attractive; sure she is beautiful, but it's an obvious beautiful and Glimmer knows it, she uses it to her advantage. I find myself attracted to girls like Katniss, who don't know they are beautiful because it's more of a subtle beauty. Katniss isn't throwing herself at me like all the other girls do, she couldn't care less about the way I look; it doesn't cloud her judgment and let her hormones control her like Glimmer does. But I am still of the male gender and I find no matter how hard I try my eyes always seem to land back on the blond in front of me.

Glimmers interview ends and with a giggle she shakes Caesars hand and heads back to her seat. Marvel is called up next. I'm not sure what is angle is at first, but after a few questions it's obvious he is trying for funny; but it isn't working. Marvel has to be one of the most humor inept people I have ever met. And that's hard to believe since not a lot of people from home have a sense of humor.

Clove is called up and she walks to the seat smiling sweetly to the audience. She answers Caesars questions exactly like Enobaria told her to and by the end of her interview the audience is cheering like mad. I hear Caesar call my name as I move to the chair across from him.

"So Cato, how do you like the capitol?"

"The food is good."

"And I understand you volunteered to participate this year, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us why?"

"It is an honour to be in the games and I plan to win and bring pride to my district."

"Well, that is very noble of you! Do you have a special girl you are trying to get home to?"

"No."

"What is your plan when you get into the arena?"

"Kill anyone who gets in my path to victory."

"That is all the time we have, ladies and gentlemen; Cato Evans!" We both stand and Caesar raises my arm above my head before I make my way back to my seat. I zone out for the rest of the interviews; not really caring about the other tributes. Clove gives me a light kick to the ankles to make me focus and I realise Katniss is in the middle if her interview; and she is once again on fire.

**A/N: Please leave a review guys. If you enjoyed this I will do another Cato POV in a later chapter but if it was terrible please please **_**please **_**let me know so I don't do this again! I know Cato seems kinda mushy and soft but I have trouble believing Cato is pure hatred and evil. I hope to see many reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a few days and I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to a lot of reviews. I have come down with the flu and I have spent most of my days sleeping. So I want to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed and say I love you all! Because I am sick this chapter is a lot shorter than the others and for that I sorry, but I wanted to give you something so you guys don't think I forgot about you! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS. **

I twirl and twirl and twirl until I am so dizzy I might fall over; Caesar grabs a hold of my elbow to steady me. "Well, another spectacular dress! That is all the time we have for the beautiful Katniss Everdeen." I flash what I hope is a dazzling smile to the audience as they clap and scream for me. I take my seat again as Peeta walks past me; he is the last interview and I can't wait to get back to my room.

"So Peeta, how are you finding the Capital? And I don't mean with a map!" The audience burst into laughter and Peeta chuckles.

"Well, the showers are different."

"The showers?"

"I have a question for you Caesar; do I smell like roses to you?" He leans in slightly. "Go ahead, take a whiff."

Caesar leans in sniffs Peeta's shoulder, nodding his head in approval. "Do I?" The two lean in once more and sniff each other and I notice several women in the audience look like them might faint. Its obvious Peeta has won over some of the women already.

"Well you definitely sell better than me." Peeta jokes.

"Well I have lived here longer!"

"That makes sense." Caesar waits a moment for the laughter to die down before asking his next question.

"So Peeta, a handsome guy like you; there must be a special girl waiting for you back home."

Peeta lets out a nervous laugh and twists his hands together awkwardly. "Actually there is only one girl I have eyes for, and she isn't waiting for me to return home."

"Oh really, that's... confusing! Can you clear it up for us?"

"She... she came here with me." Oh Peeta, Why? I sink down into my chair and try to hide my blushing face.

"Well that is quite the predicament." Caesars voice has lost its usual bounce and joy and has been replaced instead with sorrow.

"Yeah, it is." Peeta tries to make eye contact with me but I refuse to look him in the eye; I'm pissed beyond belief that he would pull this crap.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Peeta Mellark!" with that parting phrase we all rise from our seats and with a final smile to the crowds make our way off stage. Once we are in the back and away from the cameras I storm away from Peeta, fully aware the other tributes are watching us.

"Looks like lover boy has pissed off fire girl, careful lover boy you get burnt when you play with fire." I hear Cato laugh and I shoot him an annoyed look. Grabbing Peeta by the collar of his shirt I drag him around the corner and throw him against the wall.

"What the fuck was that?" I hiss. "First you say you don't want anything to do with me and then you pull this crap! What are you trying to do?" My anger rises with every word and by the time I'm done I'm shaking.

"Look Katniss I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought this might get us sponsors."

"He's right Katniss." I look and see Haymitch next to me but can't recall when he showed up. "You need sponsors and I can sell the star-crossed lovers from district 12."

"We are not star-crossed lovers." I spit out the last three words like poison.

Haymitch throws his arms up and glares at me. "It's a television show! It doesn't matter if it's true or not!"

I shake my head no. "Sponsors or not, I won't pretend to be in love with him. I'll come up with a different way to attract sponsors and it won't be by faking a love for Peeta."

I storm away from them and decide to go to the roof; hoping no one will think to look for me there and I might get an hour or two alone to think. As I enter the elevator I hear a commotion behind me, turning around I see Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Clove having an argument. From what I can see it looks like Clove and Cato are arguing against the other two and I realise they are probably fighting over Cato's decision to invite me to the alliance. Groaning I press the button for the roof and wait as the doors shut, hoping the fact that Clove looks to be fighting on Cato's side means she has accepted me and I won't have to worry about a knife in my back too soon.

The doors open to reveal the garden on the roof and a gentle breeze caresses my face as I step out into the night air. Different colored plants surround me and I take a deep breath, inhaling the scent when off to the side a potted flower catches my eye, I bend down next to it and run my fingers across the beautiful red petals; a primrose. I felt tears begin to burn in my eyes and I blink rapidly to keep them from falling, but I don't succeed and a single tear slowly makes its way down my cheek. My thoughts go back to Prim and my mother; if they are okay, if they have enough food, what Prim will think when I kill another person, it doesn't matter how much I don't want to take a life, if I want to go home I will have too. That thought brings my already bad mood down even lower, tears flow freely now and I pull my legs to my chest and rest my head on my arms.

**So very short chapter, but I hope it's better than nothing. Please review, I love hearing from you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Three rapid knocks on my door wake me from what has possibly been the worst sleep of my life. My dreams were plagued of pictures of Prim dyeing, of Gale being murdered in front of me, of the many possible ways I could meet my end. But the one that shook me the most was watching Peeta kill Cato; dream me was hysterical, screaming at the top of her lungs and crying more tears than she thought possible. I force myself not to read to deep into the reaction dream me had and pushed the image from my mind.

There were more knocks on the door before it swings open and Effie stands with her hands on her hips in the door way. "Katniss Everdeen I won't tell you again; get up!" I groan and pull the pillow against my face.

"Hey!" I shriek as Effie rips the blanket from my bed allowing the cold air to penetrate my body.

"You need to eat; we are required to be at the hovercraft in one hour to take you to the arena!" She tries to keep her voice happy and chipper but there is an underlying shake to it that suggests Effie isn't looking forward to us going into that arena.

Throwing my feet off the side of the bed I rub my eyes and head for the bathroom to shower. "Alright I'm up. I will be out to eat in a minute." Before she can answer I have the door shut and I'm leaning against the bathroom wall. In a very short amount of time I will be in the arena fighting for my life against twenty three other innocent children.

I know my odds are greater than many of the other kids because I know how to hunt, track and shoot; and I will have Cato's help, but it doesn't make the feeling of dread any lighter. I take longer than normal in the shower, savoring the feeling of warm water running down my body, massaging the vanilla scented soap into my skin, trying not to think of this as the last shower I will ever have.

Haymitch and Peeta are sitting at the table with their breakfast when I emerge from my room but I fail to see Effie anywhere. "Where is Effie?"

"She was called to a meeting a few minutes ago." Haymitch doesn't look up from his food as he speaks and I assume this is a hard day for him. I take my seat across from my mentor and next to Peeta and an Avox brings me a plate of steaming eggs and sausage.

We eat in silence until Effie comes back with two white envelopes in her hand. "The president gave me these to give you too. You are allowed one item from your district; your families sent you these."

I open the white envelope Effie hands me and pull out a small gold pin. It's a bird, a Mocking jay, going across a circle. I smile as I think about the day my father told me about the pin and where it came from. But before I can get lost in the happy memory Effie is ushering us out the door.

Haymitch pulls me to the side as we leave and waves the others on telling Effie we would be there in a minute. Once the doors close he looks e right in the eye, searching for something but I don't know what. "Have you figured out a way to attract sponsors?"

I shrug. "I'm hoping I won't need sponsors for the first few days and I can figure something out as I go." Haymitch looks sceptical but nods his head.

"I spoke to Peeta earlier, I know you don't want to so this is a very last resort; but if you are injured badly and I'm not sending anything find Peeta. He won't hurt you and once people see you together we will get some help."

I open my mouth to protest but Haymitch cuts me off. "It's just a backup plan, I have no doubt you can full out some kind of surprise and attract people to you on your own."

"I thought you said I have the personality if a slug?" I laugh remembering the day.

Haymitch smiles. "You know I think you're the first one of my kids that has laughed on arena day."

My smile slides off my face. "Way to kill it."

"My bad. Katniss do you have any plan at all for supplies when you get into the arena? Waiting to see if something happens is fine for a while but what about at the beginning? You won't have any weapons to hunt, rope for snares or a canteen for water; and I don't want to see you die the first day because you run into the blood bath at the cornucopia."

"Stop worrying so much Haymitch, I have a plan for supplies; it's just any medical things I might need sponsors to send in that ill have issues with."

"What is your master plan?"

"Well I would tell you but you would try and talk me out of it, so let's just agree you think it's a bad idea and I think it's a good idea." I try to avoid meeting his eyes but the look on his face says he doesn't like my answer.

"Katniss what are you going to do."

"Let's go Haymitch, we don't want to miss my flight." We wait in silence for the elevator that will take us to the roof and I know Haymitch isn't happy that I won't tell him. The doors open and I'm only slightly shocked to see Clove and Cato and there mentors. My eyes meet Cato's for just a moment before I look straight ahead and listen to Haymitch and Brutus chat like they are old friends. Which I suppose after all these years they probably are.

The doors open and the six of us file out onto the roof but Haymitch grabs my arm to stop me. "They will put all kinds of stuff right in front, right in the mouth of the cornucopia, there will even be a bow there. Don't go for it; there trying to pull you into the blood bath, that's not your game. The second that buzzer goes off you run for the trees, find high ground and look for water. Water is your new best friend. Don't step off that pedestal early or they will blow you sky high." I give him a small smile and assure him I won't take off early. I can't tell him I won't run for the cornucopia because that's exactly what I plan to do.

"Katniss you can do this. I have never had a tribute that I have believed in more than I believe in you."

"Thanks Haymitch, I won't let you down." I turn and run for the hovercraft waiting to take us away.

The inside is large and spacious, with twelve seats side by side on each side of the craft. I take the last remaining seat between Peeta and Rue and a peacekeeper requests my arm.

"For what? What is that?"

She takes my arm and inserts a large needle. "You're tracking device." It stings slightly but a cooling sensation takes over right after. We lead off the hovercraft and down into the underground building where we are separated into small rooms to await our stylist.

The door opens soon after I'm brought in and Cinna walks in. I throw myself into his arms and he holds me tight, rubbing soothing circles on my back. He pulls away after a minute and hands me a black jacket.

I pull it over my arms and Cinna takes my pin from me and attaches it to the collar of the jacket. He takes my hand in his and leads e over to the tube that will bring me up into the arena. "I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could it would be on you."

"Thank you Cinna!" I hug him tightly once more before I step into the tube. Cinna smiles and gives me a reassuring nod as the tube begins to rise. This is it, I either die or win; those are my only options.

**I know most of you thought the games would start in this chapter, but I want the opening to all happen in one chapter and that would ake it to long. Next chapter I promise. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry to all of you that thought the games would have been in the last chapter, but I wanted all the opening stuff to happen in one chapter and that would have been way to long! The first part of this chapter is an attempt at Haymitch's POV but I can't seem to get inside his head, so I doubt I will do any more from his POV. **

**I love the reviews you guys are giving me, Most of you just saying you love the story, others expressing their dislike for Peeta and wishing his death. A very big thank you to ****Kilani Heals**** for her words of wisdom that helped me get over my flu and back to writing!**

**I'm a little disappointed that I am getting so many story alerts and favorites but only a couple reviews. So I think I'm going to try something new, **_**IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A PREVIEW INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER! **_**I hope that brings in more reviews because they make me smile. **

After leaving Katniss to go and get on the hovercraft I head down to the parties to try and scoop up some sponsors for Katniss. I knew Peeta had made some with his interview, people felt bad for him. But Katniss hadn't been so lucky. She only has a couple sponsors lined up, not nearly enough to send in medication or food if she needs it.

I had only been working the crowds for an hour when Effie pulls me away and informs me they will be starting the games very soon. I down the whisky in my glass and follow Effie from the room.

I sat on a bench with the other mentors, Effie sitting to my right and Brutus on my left. The tributes are being lifted into the arena and I search for Katniss and Peeta; my eyes fall on Katniss before Peeta who is almost directly across from her. The countdown is coming to an end and I can feel myself getting more and more nervous.

"Order a drink Haymitch, your freaking me out with how worried you are." Effie means well, but she doesn't understand how nerve wracking this is for me; although I do follow her advice and order myself a whisky.

I saw Katniss eyeing the bow and arrow and noticed Cato was directly across from her; watching her. The clock hit zero and the gong went off, allowing all the tributes to take off. I watch as Peeta does exactly as I tell him too and he runs right for the trees. Then I watch as Katniss does exactly as I told her not to and runs right into the blood bath. With Cato coming straight for her. I notice she is going straight for the bow and I hold my breath as the boy from 6 swings a mace at her.

Katniss surprises me as she ducks quickly and spins with her leg out tripping the boy and sending him sprawling on the grass, by the look on her face she surprised herself with the move too. I notice she didn't kill him. But I don't release the breath I'm holding, Cato now has a sword and he's going straight for her and she runs for him.

"What on earth is she doing?" Effie shrieks.

"I wish I knew." I mutter taking a swig from my drink. Cato grabs her bow and arrows and throws it to her. My eye brows shot right into my hair line and I turn to Brutus who just shrugs, just as confused as I am. I turn my attention back to the screen and see her release an arrow into the boy from 8 who is teaming up with the boy from 5 and attacking Marvel.

And that's when it hit me. "She has joined the alliance." My jaw drops and I can't decide if this is a bad idea or an incredibly bad idea. Now I know why she wouldn't tell me her plan earlier. She was right; I would have tried to talk her out of it.

With a quick nod of thanks Marvel kills the boy from 5 with his spear and moves onto his next victim. Katniss is fighting with the district 3 female, rolling on the ground fighting for control of the knife the girl has; Katniss finally takes control and sinks the knife into the girl's stomach. She jumps up and after a quick survey of her surrounding she shoots an arrow at the girl from 6, the girl from 8, the boy from 9 and the girl from 10; effectively ending the battle at the cornucopia.

I can see the grief plastered on her face at taking another person's life but I knew she would be okay. Or at least I told myself she would be okay. I order another whisky and down it before ordering a gin.

I lowered my bow and took in all the damage that was done. The damage I helped create. I feel a presence behind me and Cato's voice booms a foot or so behind me. "Let's move to the lake and let them do clean up." He sounds tired and worn down, and I can't help but wonder if it's because he just ended an innocent life.

"Who died?" I mutter as we reach the lake.

"I don't know for sure yet. We have to wait till they do the announcement to know for sure." I nod and watch the hovercraft come in and lower a claw, collecting one body at a time. I turn away and look at the water.

"You did well fire girl." Glimmer hisses next to me. "But no matter how many people you kill you're not going to impress Cato."

"And what makes you think I need to impress Cato?" I roll my eyes.

"Why else would you ask to be in our alliance?" I snort.

"Glimmer do you really think I asked to join? No, Cato asked me."

This time it's Glimmer that snorts. "Oh please, Cato knows better than to ask a weak district 12 rat like you to join."

"Then why am I here Glimmer? If I'm so weak why did Cato let me join you, and why did I survive the blood bath?" She is speechless, something I never thought would happen.

"Because your strong and have the will to live." I turn and see Clove on y other side. Glimmer huffs and storms off, making her way to Cato and twirling her hair as she speaks to him.

"It's disgusting how she throws herself at him." Clove shakes her head. "I have lost count how many times he has turned Glimmer down."

"Clove why are you okay with this? Marvel and Glimmer are pissed that Cato asked me to join your alliance; but you seem happy to have me."

After a short moment she answers. "Because Cato sees something in you that not even you can see. He says you have the will to live, and everyone has already accepted the fact they are going to die. But you... you your determined."

"Let's move back to camp and sort the supplies." Cato barks and everyone is moving back to the cornucopia. "Weapons here, food here, and medical supplies here." He points to different locations and we set to work. I'm placing food in a pile when I feel a hand on my lower back.

"Well fire girl, looks like you're not so useless after all." Marvel laughs and I slid away from his touch. "Oh what's wrong, not use to a little masculine touching?"

"Marvel there is nothing masculine about you." His eyes turn hard and he steps closer to me.

"I'm more manly than anyone else in these games." His hand wraps around my wrist and pulls me closer to him. "Watch your back fire girl, I know where your sleeping tonight." He laughs and turns to walk away but walks right into Cato.

"Touch her again Marvel and I will break every bone in your pathetic body. Go help Glimmer with the medical supplies." I almost laugh as Marvel lowers his head and runs away with his tail between his legs. "Fucking pussy." I can't help but laugh at that.

"It's only the first day and I'm already saving your ass." Cato teases.

"Oh please, if I thought Marvel had the balls to try something I would have put an arrow threw his neck in the blood bath. But he isn't dumb enough to kill me while you still breathe."

"What makes you think that?" He helps me unpack and organise the food.

"Because you asked e to join the career pack for a reason, he would be stupid to kill of someone the leader of the pack brought in." He is about to answer when the Panem national anthem comes on and the Panem seal flashes in the sky. Pictures of the dead flash across the sky and I feel sick to my stomach.

Both from district 3, district 4 male, district 5 male, both from district 6, District 7 female, both from district 8, Both from 9, and the district 10 female. Twelve dead on the first day and everyone celebrates; except me. I continue sorting supplies in silence.

"How many did you kill Katniss?" Glimmers condescending voice grates on my nerves when she speaks and I tense, not wanting to think about the lives I ended today. "Ha, she probably didn't even kill one!" Glimmer giggles and I snap at her.

"Six! I ended six innocent lives today Glimmer; six lives that shouldn't have to end until they are old and surrounded by family, not here fighting for their lives!" Tears well up in my eyes and I turn away, blinking them back and willing myself not to cry.

"Geez, she killed more than you did Cato!" Marvel laughs.

"Let's call it a night." Cato speaks up.

"Awesome, I'm exhausted." Marvel rubs his hands together and heads for the mouth of the cornucopia where someone has set up five sleeping bags.

"Marvel you're on first watch with me." Marvel stops in his tracks and slumps his shoulders forward. "Clove, you and Katniss will take the second watch." Clove and I nod and head for our sleeping bags. I cuddle into mine and sigh, day one is over; only twelve kids remain including me. Eleven kids that have to die for the Capitols entertainment. I fall asleep soon after, exhaustion taking over my body, but I'm awoken soon after by Cato.

"Katniss, you gotta wake up. Clove, get up." I stretch and rub my eyes.

"What's going on?"

Marvel looks at me with a great big grin plastered on his face. "Some dumbass lit a fire. We're going hunting!" I feel the color drain from my face and Cato gives me a small reassuring smile before whispering to me. "Don't worry Katniss; you don't have to do it."

"Thank you." I whisper back. He offers his hand and pulls me to my feet, and we join the others. I sling my bow over my shoulder and follow behind everyone else as they take off in the direction of the smoke.

I wonder if any one of them knows the meaning of stealth as we make our way through the trees; Glimmer is laughing loudly, Marvel lets out a war cry, Cato is snapping twigs with every step he takes and Clove makes a rather loud comment about Marvel being a pig. Meanwhile my hunters instincts have kicked in and I'm moving as silent as a mouse, avoiding every twig in my path, every crunchy leaf and I try to keep my breathing even.

We come to a clearing and see a girl huddled around the fire, rubbing her hands and trying to keep warm. I had hoped on the way here that it was a trick, so someone could steal our supplies; unfortunately I'm not that lucky.

Cato tells me I can wait there and watch for anyone sneaking up on us and they head into the clearing. I turn away slightly, just enough I can't see Cato stab the girl as she begs and cries for her life to be spared.

We walk back to the cornucopia in silence, everyone worn out and exhausted. Clove and I offer to take the rest of the night shift and the others go to bed.

**A/N So... Review for me my beautiful readers and receive a preview! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Because I love you all so much you get another update! I wish I could update like this all the time but alas life must go on and unfortunately life doesn't give me much time to write! **

**8 reviews for chapter 8! I have got such wonderful feedback since I said I would give reviewers a sneak peek, that goes for this chapter too, review and get a sneak peek into chapter 10! Can we try for 9 reviews for chapter 9? **

Clove and I spend most of the night in silence; only talking when one of us asks the other a direct question. "So does it really kill a little bit of you when you kill someone?" I'm startled by her question.

Turning so I'm watching the sun rise I contemplate my answer. "It kills me to know I ended a life yes. I don't know how the other victors live with it; now I understand why Haymitch is a drunk." I turn and see Clove watching me. "Can you honestly say you enjoy killing as much as you lead the others to believe?"

It looks like she is going to agree and say yes she loves it, but the hard look on her face melts away into a look of a pain. "No, as much as they train us for it back home they can't train us not to feel. Cato hates it too, he just doesn't show it."

"What about me?" I whip around and see Cato stretching and notice he is sleeping shirtless. "See something you like fire girl?" He smirks at me and I give him a flirty smile.

"Oh yeah, you're the greatest thing since sliced bread."I turn back to clove with a straight face but we can't keep it and Clove and I burst into a fit of giggles. Cato rolls his eyes as he pulls on his shirt.

"Women." He mutters, but that just throws us into another giggle fit. Glimmer glares at us.

"What is so damn funny?" Clove stops giggling long enough to answer her.

"Katniss bruised Cato's ego."

"Oh please, she isn't that funny."

I smirk at her. "You're just jealous you didn't see Cato topless." Her face falls slightly and she crawls over to Cato.

"WE could fix that, just you and me; what do you say Cato?" she purrs.

"Not with a ten foot pole Glimmer." He gets up and heads for the food pile and Clove and I roll on the ground laughing at the pout on Glimmers face.

"What's going on?" Marvel rubs his eyes.

"Nothing." Glimmer snaps. Marvel widens his eyes in mock shock.

"Oh princess isn't happy!" Glimmer stops her foot in anger.

"What is it, pick on the pretty one day?" I roll my eyes at her and go to join Cato to pick out something for breakfast.

"What were you and Clove talking about?" Cato casts me a sideways glance as I grab an apple.

"Oh you know, girl stuff." I grin.

"Come on Katniss, I heard my name. Were you talking about how incredibly good looking I am?" I can't help but laugh as he flexes his biceps.

"Not even close ego boy." I grab a second apple and head back to Clove, tossing it to her.

"Ego boy? That's not very nice."

"But it's accurate." Clove says with a smile. We eat quickly, listening to Marvel and Glimmer bicker over the blood on Marvels spear. Once Cato is annoyed with their fighting he announces that we are going hunting. I'm not fond of this idea but I grab my bow and arrows and follow the others into the trees. Clove stays behind to watch the supplies.

"Cato who do you hope to find?" I'm slightly worried to hear his answer.

"Well who is left?"

"Girl from 4, girl from 5, the boy from 7, boy from 10, both from 11 and Peeta." I answer after a moment.

"I wouldn't mind if we found lover boy!" Marvel says with a sadistic grin. I feel the color drain out of my face.

"We need to focus on people who are a threat. Not people we aren't a fan of." Cato sounds more than annoyed with Marvel.

"Why don't we split up?" I offer. "Cato and I will go this way and Marvel and Glimmer go that way."

"Fine, we meet back at the cornucopia at sun down." Glimmer frowns.

"How about Katniss goes with Marvel and I will go with Cato."

"No." Cato snaps at her. "Go with Marvel and don't do anything stupid." He turns and stomps off I trail behind. We walk in silence for about ten minutes before Cato speaks up.

"What's a career?" I'm startled for a moment.

"What?"

"A career, yesterday you said I asked you to join the career pack."

"Oh, I thought you knew what I meant." I shrug. "We call the tributes from district 1 and 2 careers because you turn the games into a career."

Cato looks confused. "I don't follow."

"A career is something a person does for the rest of their life, you guys start training for the games when you are young and then volunteer to participate in the games, making them the last thing you ever do, or you move onto mentoring other kids for the games. Either way your whole life is centered on the games."

He nods in understanding. "So what about in district 12, how do you prepare for the games?"

"We don't." He gives me a doubting look and I continue. "Our prepping for the games consists of praying not to be picked. Honestly I'm probably the best prepared person in all of district 12 because I can shot a bow."

"Is that why no one volunteered for you?" I look at Cato like he's crazy.

"You can't volunteer for a volunteer Cato; you of all people should know that." I look at the ground in front of me.

"You volunteered?" He looks at me strangely.

"You guys didn't watch the recap of the reaping? I'm district 12's first ever volunteer." I state.

"Brutus and Enobaria don't feel like we need to, it's better if it's a surprise. We spend that time training. Why would you volunteer?"

"Do either of you have siblings?"

"Clove has an older sister, and I have a little sister." I nod.

"If your sister was reaped would you let her go into the games or would you volunteer to save her life?"

"You volunteered for your sister?"

"For Prim. She is such a sweet girl she would get herself killed in the first ten minutes." I frown. "She is one of those people you just can't help but love; and she loves back with no problem. Which is exactly the problem; she trusts to easily and would make the wrong agreement."

"How old is she?"

"Twelve." I smile remembering Prim's smile, and the way she loved her damn cat.

"Are you thinking about her?"

"What?"

"I haven't seen you really look happy before. I'm assuming your thinking about Prim and that why you look happy." I nod at him.

"Yeah I'm thinking about her and her cat buttercup. I have wanted to drown the damn thing since she brought the little ragamuffin home. He is just another mouth I have to worry about feeding. But Prim loves that damn cat so much I had to let her keep him."

I see a small smile playing on Cato's lips and I have the urge to kiss him. Kiss him? I need to get out of this arena; it's starting to do funny things to my head. I keep walking trying to ignore the burning feeling to kiss him.

"You know your different." I raise a questioning eye to him. "Everyone else has accepted that they are going to die, you on the other hand have a determination. You plan on getting out of here and won't let anyone stand in your way."

"I promised Prim I would come home to her."

"That's why what I about to do is incredibly stupid." I look at him confused, but before I can ask what he means his lips are pressed against mine. We hear the boom of a canon and jump apart; I smell smoke and look around; quickly noticing the wall of fire coming up on us. Cato seems to notice it too and grabs my hand, running in the opposite direction and dragging me behind him.

"Guess things aren't moving fast enough for them." Cato pants.

"Well we were certainly making it interesting." I mumble as I try and catch up with him. A tree falls in our path and I fall as a fire ball comes barrelling towards us. I try and jump out of the way but it hits my leg and I cry out in pain. Cato scoops me up in his arms and keeps running.

My leg stings with every step he takes and I have to bite my lip to keep from screaming in agony. "Were at a small lake, I'm gonna go to it." I prepare myself for the water to touch my burn and take a deep breath. We hear a second cannon go off and I worry about who it might have been.

"Let's get you back to camp and see if we have a cream to put on your leg."

"Cato why did you kiss me?" I couldn't help but ask; I had to know.

"Because your different than everyone else, and If I might die in here I had to do it; even if I never have the opportunity to do it again, I had to kiss you and you had to know." I smile and pull myself up to press my lips to his again.

**I hope you loved that chapter as much as I loved writing it! Now it is 1:20AM here so I say good night from Canada and please leave me a review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love you all! Just a warning, this chapter involves some... Female issues. Guys if you're squeamish about that kinda stuff I apologise. I got so many wonderful reviews for the last chapter! Keep it up; your reviews make my day! Part of this chapter is in Cato's Point Of View. **

Cato is shocked for just a moment before his lips move against mine and he is kissing me back. We have stopped moving but I'm not sure when that happened; my mind is focused solely on the soft warmth of Cato's lips on mine. He presses slightly harder against me and I sigh softly into his mouth. I feel his tongue snake across my bottom lip and I grant him access; our tongues fight for dominance and my head starts spinning.

Cato ends the kiss and leans his head against mine. "You certainly are full of surprises." I smile back at him but the moment is short lived as I remember the burning pain in my leg. Seeing the look of pain on my face Cato continues back to camp.

Clove is throwing knifes at a tree when we are back and she rush's over to us when she sees Cato carrying me. "What the hell did you do?" Cloves eyes widen when she sees the burn on my leg and I wince as Cato lays me on the ground.

"The game makers decided we needed a little fun." I grumble.

"Clove see if we have any burn cream." Cato carefully peels the burnt remains of my pants away from the bloody portion of charred flesh.

"We don't have any burn cream, but we have pain killers." Clove offers.

"No, I don't want pain killers."

"Why the hell not? You can't even move without being in pain."

"If we are attacked I need to be able to focus; I can't be high on pain killers." Cato looks at me like I grew a second head and its speaking Spanish.

"Katniss if we are attacked I will protect you."

"I don't need your protection Cato." I snap back at him and I instantly regret it.

"Fine, suffer through the pain than; see if I give a damn." I groan as Cato gets up and storms off to grab his sword. Clove sits down next to me.

"You know he didn't mean that you need protecting, just that if we are attacked he won't let you get hurt." She pours water down my leg and I let out a hiss of pain and bite my lip. "He knows you're more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"I know he means well, I'm just not used to relying on someone. I have been the primary caregiver for Prim for five years. I rely on myself and that's it."

"That doesn't mean you can't accept help when you need it." I consider this for a moment and think about Gale. I refuse to tell them I rely on Gale too; just in case something about my hunting slips out. I won't ever forgive myself if Gale is punished because of me.

I call Cato over but he ignores me. Clove glares at him and walks over to where he is swinging his sword around. I watch them in amusement; it's like watching a little sister chastise her older brother for being a dick. Several minutes pass by before Cato sigh's throws down his sword and comes to my side.

"What can I do for you?" I smirk at him.

"What are you willing to do?" he gives me a bored look. "I would kill for a foot rub." It only takes a moment before Cato cracks up at my joke. When we catch our breath I smile and ask for some pain killers.

"You sure you want them, you'll be pretty loopy." I nod at him and tell him I could use the help. After a brief moment he comes back with a canteen and two little white pills; I take them at the same time and gag on the chalky taste.

I hear Glimmer laughing. "Well that was an attractive face." I roll my eyes and refuse to answer her. Clove doesn't have the same idea.

"It's a step up from yours." I smile but try to hide it when Glimmer sends me an icy glare.

"How did you do?" Cato asks them.

"We got the boy from 7 after he killed the boy from 10."

"Ten of us left." I mumble and Cato squeezes my hand reassuringly. "What happens when it gets down to the five of us?"

Cato tenses and Glimmer laughs at me. "I kill you." The second the words pass her lips Cato has her pinned to a tree and he's whispering something; by the look on Glimmers face I assume it's not a very happy something.

I hear a tinkling laugh from behind me and turn to see Katniss holding her sides as she laughs like a lunatic. Clove and Marvel are watching her with puzzled expressions and Glimmer puts her hands on her hips before stating "She's finally snapped."

Katniss looks up at our puzzled expressions and goes into another fit of giggles. After several minutes and a couple snorts she looks up at me with a very serious face. "So serious!" She does an attempt at mocking my voice but doesn't succeed as she is already launched into more laughter. I realise it's the pain killers making her so loony.

I walk over and gently pick her up, cradling her softly against my chest. "Where are we going?" she asks but I smile; her voice went _very_ high pitched on the last word and she made herself giggle again.

"I'm taking you to bed."

"Oh you should at least buy me dinner first mister!" I shake my head and laugh softly.

"No Katniss I'm putting you to bed."

"Well that's not nearly as much fun." I frown as I lay her down and she winces slightly.

"Are you still in pain?" She shakes her head no.

"Cuddle with me!" She reaches out for me but I pull my arm from her grasp. I don't want her to do anything she will regret.

"Go to sleep Katniss." She pouts and to be completely honest; it's damn adorable.

"Mister grumpy pants!" I roll my eyes and lay her down.

"Good night Katniss." She closes her eyes and mumbles a good night. As I walk back to the others I order Marvel to start a fire. Clove and Glimmer are arguing over something and as I pass Marvel he informs me I shouldn't go over there. But being the dumbass that I am I don't listen.

"Stop being so dramatic." Clove snaps at her.

"It's not being dramatic, it's being polite!"

"It's being immature!" I am so beyond confused.

"What the hell are you to arguing about?" I snap at them.

"Glimmer is too much of a prude to ask for-" A hand clamps down over her mouth to silence her.

"Nothing that concerns you Cato." Glimmer yelps in surprise and yanks her hand away. Clove bit her.

"Stop being so immature Glimmer!" She snaps. "Enobaria send Glimmer some damn tampons!" My smirk slides off my face and I walk to where Marvel is getting the fire going.

"You should have listened to me Cato." He shakes his head chuckling. I can hear the two girls bickering again behind me when a white parachute carrying a little silver tin falls from the sky. "Maybe now she won't be such a bitch."

Glimmer smacks Marvel across the back of the head. "I heard that you prick."

We sit around the fire, Glimmer and Marvel laughing about the look on the face of the boy they killed only hours before. Clove and I don't participate in the dark conversation. Until Glimmer turns it around to include us.

"He begged for his life, just like the girl we killed last night!" She narrows her eyes at me. "Like the girl _you _killed last night." I cringe internally but on the outside I keep my face a blank canvas.

"Go to bed. I'll take first watch. Marvel will take second." It's early still, probably only seven or eight but I don't leave it open for debate and the three teens get up and head to bed. I lean back against a tree and ready myself for a very long night.

Only an hour or so passes before I grow bored and restless, I decide to do some training; grabbing my sword I start swinging it in different patterns. This lasts maybe two hours and I move onto physical training; starting with three hundred push ups than two hundred sit ups. I decide that should make a good chunk of the night go by and start on that.

**A/N: Reviews get you a sneak peek into the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed loopy Katniss as much as I enjoyed writing her! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, a little bit of Fluff for the many people who have asked for it. **

I wake up at feel like my head is full of cotton. I get up and grab my water canteen, taking a long drink from it I make my way back to the cornucopia. I freeze in my tracks when I see Cato and Glimmer waking up, but it's not the fact that they are awake that makes me stop. It's the fact Glimmer was sleeping pressed against Cato. Clove sits up and looks at them.

"What the fuck Cato." She glares at him accusingly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Clove." Cato's head snaps in my direction and I turn and storm off.

"Katniss. Stop!"

"No!" I snapped. I didn't care if the Capitol was enjoying this. I just wanted some space, away from Cato and the confusing feelings I felt around him. I got a ways into the trees when I saw a tree I could climb. Figuring the tree wouldn't support someone as heavy as Cato I climb up.

I didn't expect a little girl to be sleeping in one of the branches. Rue, from District 11. All of a sudden, thoughts of Prim entered my mind. I forgot about Cato as the little girl opened her eyes and recoiled in fear. The sudden movement caused her to slip from her branch.

"No!" I yelp, surging forward and catching the girl's forearm. But I don't have the muscle to balance the both of us on her branch and we both fell. Very quickly, I adjust our position so I'd hit the ground first - I wanted to protect the girl and give her a chance to live.

But I didn't hit the ground. Instead, I landed in two very strong arms and a solid chest.

Little Rue leaves me breathless as she lands on me.

The chest I'm smushed against lets out a chuckle. "Hunting without me, Katniss?"

"No!"

"No? You mean you want me to kill her?"

I elbow him weakly. "Absolutely not! No one's killing her!"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. One condition - you cannot be mad at me anymore."

Memory of the way I saw Glimmer cuddle against him wash's over me and I snarl. "You do not get to ask for conditions! You are putting me down now, and you're letting Rue go as well, unharmed. And give her your water."

Too stunned to do otherwise, Cato follows my instructions. He sets me down, and I set Rue down, acting like a complete mother hen, smoothing out her hair and comforting her from our scary fall. As he hands the water to the little girl, a sigh interrupts us.

Marvel stood next to Clove with a resigned expression on his face. "I should have known from the moment you told us Fire Girl was in the alliance. I mean, your sessions of Eye Sex in the Training Center aside; you guys fight like my parents do. Now, you have a love child. What's next? I'm the godfather?"

He walks towards us and Rue takes a step back and stumbles to the ground. "We aren't going to kill her are we?"

"Not a chance!" I'm appalled he would even ask.

"But we are suppose to be killing of the threats." I can tell Marvel doesn't want to piss me off, he is simply trying to make me remember we are in the Hunger Games; but it piss's me off none the less.

"Does she look like she's a threat!" I snap.

"She is a potential threat Katniss."

"She's twelve Marvel; she is just a child!" I'm on the verge of hysterics now and I have a hard time not imagining that it's Prim behind me. Cato sees the look on my face and step between Marvel and me.

"Enough Marvel; the girl is harmless, let her go." I turn to Rue and tell her to run. She is still clutching Cato's water bottle and I tell her about the lake Cato and I had come across the day before.

"Refill it and keep moving." I brush a strand of hair from her small face. "Don't stay in one spot to long and stick to the trees." Rue gives me a quick hug, thanks Cato, turns around and runs.

"And what do we do if we come across her again?" Marvel sighs.

"You turn around and walk away." Clove says slowly. I slump down against a tree and pull my legs to my chest. "Come on Marvel, let's go make sure Glimmer hasn't wandered off."

"Why would Glimmer wander off?" Clove grabs his jacket and drags him away. Cato slides down the tree next to me and very hesitatingly puts a comforting arm around me. I cuddle into his side and rest my head on his chest.

"She reminds you of Prim." It's not a question but I nod against his chest anyways.

"In so many different ways. It hurts just to look at Rue." Cato gently lifts my face to look at him.

"Just remember Prim is safe at home with your mom; and soon you're going to be hugging her tightly." He sweeps his thumb across my cheek and brushes a piece of stray hair away. I nod slightly but don't break eye contact with him.

"Kiss me Cato." I wiser softly; our lips meet and my whole body comes alive. His hand snakes around my neck and pulls me closer to him, his other arm wraps around my waist and I'm pressed against his hard chest. My hand goes to the nape of his neck and I play with the hair tugging slightly on the short strands.

He lets out a soft moan, so quiet I'm not sure if it actually happened – and I'm positive the cameras wouldn't have picked it up. My head starts to spin and as if he can sense this Cato breaks the kiss, panting heavily. I whimper slightly at the loss of contact but he pulls me so I am sitting in his lap.

"You're going to be the death of me." I tense and remember we are in the Games; anyone could have killed us while we were distracted. Cato rubs my back in small soothing circles. "Relax Katniss, I was paying attention. I can multitask." I lean my head back against his chest and close my eyes. I know Cato will protect me from anyone who comes in range, and I'm willing to put my life in his hands. Somewhere in the back of my head I can hear Haymitch telling me I can't trust anyone and I picture a very tiny Haymitch on my shoulder screaming into my ear that I'm an idiot.

"What are you smiling for?" I explain to Cato my little mental image and he cracks up.

"I can see Haymitch right now, he would have a glass of whisky in one hand, and have a seriously annoyed look on his face." I attempt to make the face and fail miserably.

"Your perfect, you know that?" He smiles down at me.

"Cato I'm so far from perfect its nuts." I shake my head at him.

"But that's what makes you perfect." He brings his head down and kisses me again.

**A/N: A little shorter than normal, but my son has a photo shoot in an hour and I wanna post this before I have to leave. I hope you enjoyed it. Review for a sneak peek into chapter 12! **

**On a side note, do I have any Single Male readers in New Jersey? I have a wonderful reviewer who is in need of some lovin! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow! 110 reviews for this story! That makes me so happy! **

**Sorry this chapter took slightly longer to get out than the others but I have had some distractions. This will all be in Haymitch's point of view for all of you that asked for it :D **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

There isn't enough alcohol in the world to numb the panic I feel. The damn girl is putting too much trust in Cato; he could snap her like a twig in seconds. But the worst part; the damn boy is starting to grow on me. I'm starting to understand why Katniss has decided to trust him; no career has ever been willing to allay with a district lower than them and that worries and comforts me in a strange way.

"Haymitch you need to stay sober, they might need you." Effie berates me and takes away my drink. I check the screen and see Cato and Katniss walking thru the trees; on a separate screen I see Peeta collecting berries. He had made a little home in a cave and is waiting out the games until there are only a hand full of people left before he makes his move. It seems like a good plan in theory but the game makers will only let him stay out of the action for a limited amount of time before they force a fight upon him. His time is running out.

I look back to Katniss in time to see the big brute kiss her; I can't deny the disappointment I feel when she doesn't sock him one for it. Instead she simply looks at him in shock. My eyes flash to Peeta's screen where a flash of color has caught my attention and I watch in horror as he runs from a Capital made fire. Several times he barley misses getting fried by a fire ball and I suck in a sharp breath of air as I see the girl from 5 running not twenty feet away. They don't seem to see each other and when he takes a sharp turn right I let out a sigh.

Effie makes a small chocking noise next to me and I see her staring at the screen showing Katniss and Cato. A large tree cracks and falls directly in their path as the sae fire that was chasing Peeta creeps up on them quickly; the game makers are trying to drive them in on certain path. Katniss stumbles and falls, she dives to the side when she sees a ball of fire coing right at her but doesn't move fast enough. I flinch as the ball makes contact with her leg.

"Haymitch you need to go make Katniss more sponsors." I look at Effie. "Now! She needs burn cream!" I know she is right, the girl is going to be in a lot of pain and she only has a hand full of sponsors. Not enough to be able to afford the expensive cream.

I glance back at the screen, worried the big brute had left her there to die. I'm surprised to see Cato carrying Katniss thru the trees as he runs. A look of absolute pain covers her face and although I can tell she is trying to stop herself, a small noise escapes her lips as she cries out in pain.

They make it to a small lake and Cato slowly lowers her into the water, taking care to watch her face and stop when she is in too much pain. Once her whole leg is submerged in water he simply holds her there until her face relaxes slightly.

A canon booms and I franticly search the screens, looking for Peeta. I see him wading thru a river, the fire slowly burning out in the trees behind him. A small sigh of relief passes my lips and I check the other screens to see who died. The male tribute from district 10 lays limp on the ground, a knife protruding from his chest.

I look back to my tributes and Peeta is still walking thru the river, probably on his way back to his cave. He looks relatively unharmed; a few scratches from brushing against trees. Cato is carrying Katniss again and they are talking.

"Why did you kiss me?" The room goes silent, awaiting Cato's answer.

"Because you're different than everyone else, and if I might die in here I had to do it; even if I never have the opportunity to do it again, I had to kiss you and you had to know." I watch Katniss stretch up and kiss him, ignoring the pain she must be feeling. I notice several of the escorts in the room sigh. But Enobaria scoffs and turns on Brutus.

"This is your fault! I told him no girls, I didn't want him distracted. You went behind my back didn't you!" I roll my eyes at her and before Brutus can answer her she turn on me.

"And you; your little tramp is going to get him killed!"

"She isn't the one who kissed him first!" Effie shrieks back.

I place my hand on Effie's shoulder to calm her down, my attention turning to the mentor in front of me. "The both of them seem pretty alert; I doubt anyone will be able to sneak up on them."

She begins to reply when I cut her off stating I need to work the crowds. The kissing will most likely get Katniss more sponsors, she has given the Capitol true star-crossed lovers and they must be eating it up. The longer the two stay together and grow closer the better chance the girl has of winning. I enter the sponsor's floor and see everyone crowding the screen.

Cato and Katniss are arguing over something and he storms off. I grumble under my breath about them driving away potential sponsors, several of which see me and I approach them with confidence; but all the confidence in the world can't stop me from grabbing a drink as a waiter walks past to keep me calm.

"Mrs. Concipio; how lovely to see you." I flash a smile to the woman and take her hand in mine, placing a quick kiss on the green skin.

"My word, are you sober Haymitch?"

"Define sober?" We laugh and she introduces me to a few friends of hers.

"Haymitch I don't think I have ever seen you this sober. It's quite refreshing!"

"I made a deal with my tributes this year. Promised I would stay sober for them."

"Oh that's so sweet of you!"

I give them a sad smile. "Yeah, they have really grown on me this year; especially Katniss." I give my head a slight shake. "The poor girl is in so much pain because of that burn and I feel terrible I can't help her."

"Can't you just send her cream?" I give Mrs. Emptio a sad smile.

"Ah therein lies the problem ladies; young Katniss doesn't have enough sponsors to purchase the cream. It's tragic, Cato seems beside himself that his girl is in pain and he can't do more than give her a couple pain killers." I exaggerate slightly, but it seems to work in my advantage.

"They do make a rather cute couple don't they?" I agree with as much conviction as I can muster and five out of the six ladies agree to sponsor Katniss to get her the cream; the sixth stating that a silly burn isn't worth her money. I thank the ladies and move onto another group of people.

Several hours pass before I have enough sponsors to purchase the cream and send it in and by the time the small white parachute floats down to the careers Clove is the only one awake, taking her turn on watch.

She glances up at the small beep emanating from the package and collects it; hesitating when she sees the 12 on top of the parachute and I silently worry she might just throw it away and Katniss will never know I sent it.

Clove casts a look at Katniss and a hard determination washes over her. She rips the lid open and sighs in relief as she lifts the burn cream out. A small smile plays on my lips when I see Enobaria get frustrated and break a vase when Clove walks over and gently spreads it over Katniss' burn; trying very hard not to wake her.

I check the clock and see that it's almost three in the morning. Effie and Cinna have both long since gone to bed and deciding that nothing is going to happen I head to bed for a couple of hours. I make my way back to my room and ask an Avox to wake me in the morning when the first tribute wakes up.

A/N: Press that big blue button guys! I love to hear what you think of the chapter, and just like before, if you review you get a sneak peek at the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to get out guys, my laptop crashed on me. But to make it up to you this chapter is longer than usual. **

We sit under the tree for quite some time, neither of us saying anything; Cato would lean down every so often to place a gentle kiss on my forehead, or brush a stand of stray hair from my face. I stand, willing the blood to return to my now numb butt.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm too hot and I've lost feeling in my butt and legs." I stretch out my limbs as he climbs to his feet and does the same.

"Well where do you want to go?" After a moment I reply.

"Let's go to the lake we found; it will be cool and the walk there will bring back blood flow." Cato gestures for me to lead the way and begin pushing my way thru the trees.

"Tell me about your home Cato." I notice him tense slightly and I grab his hand in mine.

"What is there to tell? We start training when we are eight, train until we turn eighteen then volunteer." I look up at him and see no emotion on his face but I notice he didn't really tell me anything about his home that I didn't already know except what age they start training.

"Did they train you to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep your face an empty mask. You don't like to show emotion." He glances down at me.

"Emotions make you weak."

I shake my head slightly. "Emotions don't make you weak Cato; they make you human." We break thru the trees and see the lake just ahead of us. "Come on, I wanna go swimming!" I don't wait for him to reply before I'm running for the water. Hearing the pounding of footsteps coming up behind me quickly I turn my run into a sprint, trying to get to the water before Cato catches up to me.

I'm only a few feet away from the water when Cato's large arms circle my waist and lift me from the ground. I let out a squeal as he throws me into the water with a laugh. The cold water circles my body and I force myself to stay underwater. When I hear a muffled _Katniss_ from above I know he is worried I won't come back up. I open my eyes and blink a couple times until I can see and I watch Cato rush into the water. He is inches away from me and I spring up out of the water, launching myself onto his back and taking him by surprise, he stumbles threw the water and falls.

We come back up and I'm laughing. Cato glares at me and an evil smile comes over his face. I back up slowly, throwing my hand up in front of me. "No, no, no, Cato don't even think about it." He walks towards me slowly; I turn on my toes and run for shore. I know I won't out run him for long but I have to try.

I hear him splashing threw the water chasing after me; my feet hit the sand and I sprint for the trees knowing if he catches me I will pay for knocking him over. I'm insanely ticklish and I know that's what he will take advantage of.

I'm running between two trees when someone steps out in front of me and I skid to a stop.

"Peeta?"

His face is a mirror of mine I'm sure as I see pure shock on his face. "Katniss, what are you doing here?"

What a stupid question. "Oh you know; hunting elephants." I roll my eyes at him. Cato comes into view behind me and Peeta's eyes snap up to meet his. Peeta reaches out and grabs my arm; yanking me behind him yelling for me to watch out, but he doesn't realise how close the tree behind him is and he throws me into it. I hit the rough bark, scrapping up my hands and arms before hitting the ground hard.

"What do you want?" Cato scoffs and pushes past him, ignoring Peeta's question. Cato reaches his hand down to help me up and I take it instantly. Once I on my feet Peeta pushes past Cato so he is standing between the two of us.

"Leave her alone. You wanna fight someone you can fight me." I roll my eyes as Cato lets out a small menacing laugh.

"That was the plan bread boy." Peeta turns to me.

"Run Katniss, run and don't look back no matter what."

"Peeta I'm not -" But he doesn't let me finish.

"No, don't argue; I'll be fine just run. I can't protect you if you don't co operate; put your fucking pride aside for minute and listen to me!"

"I don't need your protection Peeta!" I snap at him. "And stop with the damn lovers act, everyone knows It's not true." I notice Cato watching us with an amused expression and I scowl at him.

Peeta grabs my shoulders and shakes me before shoving me hard against the tree. "Don't argue with me Katniss!" Peeta is ripped away from me and I see Cato throw him to the ground.

"Touch her again; I fucking dear you." I can't remember Cato ever sounding so dangerous, it scares me a little... it's also pretty hot.

"What do you want with her?" Peeta scrambles back to his feet.

"What do I want? I want her to go home." I gasp a little at Cato's confession and he turns to see me. "I want you to go home to Prim." He steps closer to me and places his large hand on my cheek.

"Your sister needs you and I'll try my best to make sure you go home to her." I lean on my toes and kiss him softly. Peeta lets out a strangled cry and launches himself at Cato who was watching Peeta from the corner of his eye.

Peeta throws the first punch at Cato who ducks and throws a punch at Peeta's stomach, but Peeta is slightly to fast and moves at the last second, causing Cato's punch to just barely make contact.

"What are you doing Peeta? You know you can't win in a fight against me." Cato tries to keep his voice calm.

"You brain washed my girl!" Peeta growls.

"I am not brain washed Peeta and I'm sure as hell not your girl!" I snap at him with as much venom in my voice as I can muster. Peeta tries to circle him, to get between Cato and me but Cato isn't allowing it. He keeps himself situated right in front of me the whole time.

Peeta darts forward and quickly throws a punch at Cato's face, this time making contact. Cato is expecting it though and it doesn't faze him in the slightest. "What is he threatening you with Katniss, your safety, my safety?" Peeta pants out before Cato's fist connects to his face.

"She isn't being threatened; she is with our alliance because she wants to be." Cato snarls, landing another punch. Peeta realizes he isn't going to win this if he keeps fighting this way and I watch in horror as he pulls a knife from his belt.

"Cato watch out!" I shriek and lunge forward, trying to get the knife before Peeta plunges in into Cato's side. I'm about to grab the knife when Cato snaps at me to stay back. I freeze in place as Cato grabs Peeta's arms, they struggle for just a minute before Cato's large size and strength gives him the upper hand and he has the knife out of Peeta's hand and has it lodged in his thigh. I gasp and my hands fly to cover my mouth.

Cato pulls Peeta close to him and hisses to him. "I'm not going to kill you Peeta, killing you would just upset Katniss. Run and if I catch you again I won't be so generous." He steps back towards me and I place my hand of his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Katniss you don't have to stay here with him. You can come with me and I'll keep you safe from him and the others."

"I want to be with him Peeta, I chose this. No one is forcing me to stay, I'm free to leave whenever I want; I just don't want to." Peeta's eyes harden and I see determination on his face.

"I don't believe that for a second. Ill figure out why you won't leave and when I do ill solve the problem so you can come with me." He turns and limps off into the trees.

"He just doesn't quit." I mumble. Cato wraps an arm around me.

"Let's head back to camp before Clove kills Glimmer." I smile thinking about the fighting that would be happening between the two girls. Clove would be snapping at her for doing something stupid, Glimmer would be doing everything she can to piss Clove off and Marvel would be sitting there watching it all with a smile on his face.

"Will Peeta be okay, or will he bleed out." I'm not sure I want to know the answer to the question. Cato sighs softly next to me and we get closer and closer to camp.

"He won't bleed out; I didn't stab him that bad; just bad enough to incapacitate him for a few days. He does run the risk of blood poisoning though." I nod my head to acknowledge him.

Cato stops suddenly, narrowing his eyes at me. "Cato, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Grumpy Pants?" My mouth forms an "o" shape and I start backing up slowly.

"I was kind of high Cato; I didn't know what I was saying." He stalks towards me.

"I think I deserve a little pay back for that horrible name, I'm not grumpy, I'm cocky." He grins at me and I place my hand on my hips.

"Oh good you can finally admit that your cocky!" He laughs a little and I realise how close he's getting, I decided if I'm going to pay for the first comment I may as well go big. "You know you have the ego the size of Finnick Odair's."

"Oh you're going to pay for that Fire Girl." I spin around quickly and take off running. I can see the edge of the trees that lead into the clearing with the cornucopia and just before I can push threw them Cato's arm snake around my waist and I'm hoisted up in the air. I let out a squeal and laugh with Cato.

"Damn it Cato put me down!" I laugh and pound my fists against his back. He swings my off his shoulder and lays me on the ground. The other careers have seen us now and are making their way over when Cato starts tickling me.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry, I take it back!" I chock out between laughs, tears are starting to fall from my eyes and I beg him to stop.

A knife lands a foot away from my head and I let out a small squeak of surprise as everyone turns to see who threw it. Glimmer stands a hundred feet away with several more knifes in her hand.

"Cato is supposed to be mine you bitch!" She throws another knife, this time getting closer to where I lay. Cato quickly helps me to my feet and I turn to Face Glimmer. It's time the two of us have it out with each other.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I loved all the reviews and I absolutely love all the fangirling that's going on! Hit that blue button guys, I love getting Reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm sorry if I didn't answer your Review, I have had a very busy past couple days and I have been very sick and looking at a computer screen was not an option. **

"What the fuck is your problem Glimmer?" Clove snaps.

"Cato is supposed to be with me! I'm the beautiful one here, not her!" Glimmer jabs a finger in my direction and Cato scoffs at her.

"Glimmer Katniss is more beautiful than you on the inside and the outside." I blush slightly but move towards Glimmer slowly.

"It's a good thing your aim with knifes is shit Glimmer, I don't think you would still be standing if your knife had made contact with me."

She rolls her eyes and glares at me. "Why not? If I kill you Cato is mine for the taking."

"Because if you kill her I will kill you." Clove growls at her.

"Jeez, we have quite the little thing going here don't we? Peeta wants you, but you want me, Glimmer wants me but I want you. This is getting ridicules."

"All we need is someone to announce they are related to one of us and we can have our own little soap opera." I smile at Marvels joke but don't take my eyes off of Glimmer.

"Glimmer you realize of course if you and Katniss get into it right now I'm placing my bets on Katniss. What about you boys?"

"My bets on Katniss." Marvel shrugs.

"She won't have any problems kicking your ass." Cato smirks at Glimmer who lets out a frustrated shriek and pulls back her arm to throw another knife. I knock an arrow before she has time to throw and I shoot an arrow threw her jacket sleeve; pinning her arm against the tree behind her.

"Glimmer do you really want to do this right now?" I sigh as I lower my bow.

She reaches up and rips the arrow from her sleeve, after snapping it in half she throws it to the side and throws another knife at me. I lean sideways quickly and the knife just grazes my cheek. I frown at her.

"That was a perfectly good arrow Glimmer; did you really need to snap it?"

"You won't need it when I'm done with you." She lunges at me and knocks me to the ground. We struggle for control, Glimmer claws at me; raking her nails across my face and yanks at my hair.

"You fight like a bitch Glimmer." I gasp as she yanks a chunk of my hair out. I swing blindly as she claws at my eyes and I land a punch to the side of her head. Glimmer howls in pain and rolls off of me. I scramble to my feet and Cato grabs me, holding me back as I kick and wiggle trying to get out of his grasp and pummel Glimmer. Marvel is holding back Glimmer; preventing her from attacking me again.

"Are you calm?" Cato asks, I feel his lips against my ear and his breath tickles my skin.

"If I say yes are you going to let me go?" I reply with a slight shutter.

"Yes."

"In that case no, I'm not calm; I wanna rip the bitch's eyes out." I feel Cato smile against my ear and whisper 'too bad' before slowly letting me go, watching to see if I would attack her again. I frown at the loss of contact and he chuckles at me before turning to Glimmer, the smile slides off his face and a scowl replaces it. Marvel holds her still as she struggles; trying her hardest to get away from Cato.

"I do remember telling you that if you touch her I would break every bone in your body." I can't see his face, but I watch his hand grab Glimmers arm and yank it out from Marvels hold. I hear a pop and Glimmer lets out a cry of pain as her shoulder is dislocated. "If you think that hurt your gonna hate what I do next."

Cato grabs her index finger and bends it back slowly, farther and farther. I look away as a sickening crack sounds and Glimmer shrieks. Another crack, another shriek, crack, shriek, crack, shriek. Four of five of Glimmers fingers are broken when Cato turns and walks back to me.

"I'll leave you one good finger Glimmer, for the one time I will let you live for touching my girl." Cato wraps an arm around me and leads me towards the mouth of the cornucopia. I'm a little annoyed that he broke up the fight but the stinging in my face distracts me from getting mad at him.

"How bad is it?" I mumble, knowing Glimmer probably ripped all the skin from my face; at least that's how I feel.

Cato frowns. "It's not that bad."

"Don't lie to me Cato."

"Really, it's not that bad; a lot or red marks, but only a few real scratches." He pulls out some kind of ointment and slowly massages it onto my face. After a slight stinging from the contact I relax into his touch. I can hear Glimmer crying off in the distance but I turn her out, instead paying attention to Cato's large hand on my cheek.

"Why didn't you just let me kill her?"

"Because than you would live with the guilt, you aren't a killer Katniss and ill do everything to make sure your kill count doesn't go up any higher than it already is." I flinch slightly when he mentions the previous kids I murdered.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for what happened in the blood bath. They were going to die anyways, whether it was by your arrow, Cloves knife or my sword." He pulls me to him and I cuddle into his chest.

"Oh get a room." Marvel quips as he rummages through the food pile.

"Wanna build us one?"

"Please, if I could build a shelter I would so I wouldn't be sleeping under the same roof as glimmer and her whining. She won't shut up about it! 'It's so unfair, I'm the one who Cato was suppose to fall for!" Marvel tries to mimic Glimmer but doesn't succeed. At all.

**Gale POV**

I sit in the Everdeen's living room with little Prim sitting in my lap, Rory and Vick sit on the floor in front of us, our mothers sit on a couch to the right of us. The six of us watch the television intently; praying we don't see Katniss murdered.

I watch as Cato breaks apart the fight between Katniss and Glimmer and sigh in relief. Katniss can't handle all the guilt that comes with taking a life; she will be plagued with the ghost's of the children from day one.

"He is good for her." Prim states. It's not a question, she knows Cato is willing to protect her sister and that is all that matters to her.

"He is." I hate knowing only one of them can come out of this when she so obviously cares for the boy. I was shocked when he kissed her; I thought she would have gone back to Peeta after the blood bath, though I'm glad she didn't. Peeta hurt her in a way I will never be able to fix, but maybe Cato can.

Caesars face comes on screen as Cato breaks several of blondies fingers and I smile at the pain shown on her face. "Well, Cato certainly is protective isn't he?" He laughs. "If I was Glimmer I would be sticking clean of those two for quite a while!"

Claudius adds. "It may be time for Glimmer to leave the alliance and risk the wilderness. It may just save her life!" Both laugh and the picture cuts in half, showing the games on the right at the announcers on the left. They cut to a shot of the river and the rocks lining the river bank.

"Now if you look very carefully you will see a tribute in this screen." Claudius says while smiling. "Can anyone see him?" I search the screen but see nothing but rocks and water. A small red circle appears in the corner.

"That ladies and gentlemen is Peeta Mellark." Caesar laughs and I see a slight movement as Peeta's hand... or foot moves. "Now that is amazing. He has taken the rocks and moss from around him and made him invisible to anyone looking in the area. Of course the only reason he is hiding is that wound to his leg."

"Ah yes, the stab wound from Cato's sword. I have to say, I'm quite shocked that he didn't kill Peeta right there." Claudius shakes his head in disappointment. I'm disgusted with him.

"Yes but we all know why Mister Evans didn't kill him; for Katniss. He knows the two of them are close, or used to be. There seems to be some tension between the two district 12 tributes!" The two laugh and take wild guesses as to what happened between my best friend and the boy who broke her heart.

They move onto the other tributes, the girls from 4 and 5 are picking berry's; the district 11 tributes have joined together and are hiding in the grass fields; the grass reaching well above the boys head. Clove sits by the lake sharpening her knifes and threatening to gut Glimmer like a fish if she doesn't stop complaining. Marvel is starting a fire to cook dinner; Cato is off to the side by the trees swinging his sword around. Katniss has her bow and arrows with her as she makes her way through the trees, looking for something to shoot for dinner.

Everything seems to be going well, a simple quiet evening for them all too just whined down after a few drama filled days; until the cannon goes off to signal someone death and Cato is taking off to find Katniss.

**A/N: Any guesses as to who died? Hit that blue button and review guys, Reviews make me happy! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow... you guys have some mad hate for Glimmer! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up and I'm sorry it's a little shorter than normal. I won't give you guys a list of excuses... mostly cause my excuses don't matter now that the chapter is up! If I didn't get a chance to Reply to your Review I'm so so sorry! I try to answer everyone but I don't always have the time. D: **

**Cato POV**

I don't like this; I don't like this one fucking bit. Katniss talked me into letting her hunt alone and my imagination was getting the best of me. I picture her walking through the trees and coming across Thresh or Peeta, they are much bigger than her and can easily over power her tiny body; either one of them could have her dead in seconds.

I worry about her running into Thresh the most; I know he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Peeta might just try and convince her to allie with him and leave me. The thought that she may not return brings a scowl to my face and I swing my sword with more force. I don't worry about the girls from 4 or 5, Katniss can put an arrow threw there heart before they have time to attack.

I try to distract myself by running through old practice routines with my sword from home. I was on my third routine when I hear a cannon signal the death of a tribute. Before the others have even realized what's happening I'm running through the trees searching for Katniss. I hear someone crashing through the trees behind me and whip around, sword ready.

"It's me! Find her!" Clove snaps at me. I look around, trying to find some indication of what way she went.

"Damn it!" I shout; I can't see any trail.

"Katniss!" Clove shouts, not caring who is around that might hear us.

"Katniss!" I join her.

I hear a faint moan. I whip around and run towards the sound. My heart drops to my stomach when I get to the edge of a cliff and see her lying on a pile of rocks half way down.

"Katniss can you hear me?" I shout down to her. She moans and rolls her head to the side. Her arm is trapped under a large boulder and a small pool of blood is starting to form next to her head. "Hold on Kat, I'm coming for you."

I turn to Clove and instruct her to find rope but before she can start looking a parachute is beeping and floating towards us. I snatch it out of the air and rip the top off, inside is an assortment on things; rope, bandages, a sling and more pain medication. The number on top is of the parachute is a 12 but the number on the canister is a 2. "Thank you." I mutter as I tie the rope around my waist and tie the other end to a tree.

Footing is difficult as I make my way down the edge of the cliff; I try hard not to knock any rock lose that might fall on her. I hear a faint 'Cato' come from below me and I pick up the pace as much as I dare to. I drop onto the ledge next to her and look up to Clove who tosses me the canister of bandages; if her head is bleeding I want to bandage that before I try to move her.

"Get Marvel." I shout to Clove who turns and takes off towards camp. I chance a quick look down to see how far up we are and I swear under my breath. We are at least a hundred feet in the air still, jagged rocks stick out of the ground below our cliff and I know if we slip and fall we are both going to die a very painful death. Something catches my eye a foot away and my face pales when I see Thresh impaled on a rock. I turn away from him and focus on the boulder trapping Katniss's arm, I don't want to hurt her.

I look at her when she moans in pain and my heart breaks. She looks terrible and she sits on the edge of consciousness. Deciding that the best course of action is just to get it off as fast as possible I wrap my arms around the rock and use all my strength to lift if off her arm. She lets out a scream as more pressure is added when I grab it and I grind my teeth together telling myself it needs to be done, no matter how I more the rock it's going to hurt her.

I throw the rock over the edge and turn my attention to the girl on the ground. The pool of blood by her head is steadily getting larger which worries me to no end. Voices above tell me that Clove is back with Marvel but I don't look up to acknowledge them. I gently probe around her head looking for the source of the bleeding; she cries out when I find it and I pull back quickly. It feels like her skull has been broken and there is a large gash threw her hair line.

After wrapping the bandage around her head the best I can I gently pick her up bridal style and cradle her against my chest, being extra careful not to move her neck as much as possible; if anything is broken I could paralyse her. "Marvel, pull me up." My only response is the rope tightening.

It's difficult, keeping her still and myself upright at the same time. When we reach the top Marvel loops the rope around a large rock and races to us; he and Clove take Katniss from my arms and leave me to pull myself up as they make their way back to camp. Katniss moans in pain for several minutes before growing silent and I assume she has lost consciousness.

I switch places with Clove so I am carrying her upper body while Marvel carries her lower and Clove supports her head and neck. It's an awkward way to walk but we make it work and hope we aren't attacked. A cannon booms over head and we look at each other knowing that could have been Glimmer.

"I'm not that lucky." Clove mutters when Marvel says Glimmers name. I smirk at her and Marvel scowls.

"She may be a bitch and hard to deal with but she is still my district partner." He snaps at Clove.

We walk in silence the rest of the way to camp asides from the occasional grunt from carrying Katniss; its obvious Marvel didn't find the humor in Cloves comment and he sulks the rest of the way back. As we enter the clearing Marvel shouts for Glimmer to come help.

"Oh please, she isn't going to help; Glimmer is going to find this hilarious. She will probably-" Clove stops suddenly and when I look up I understand why. Stuff is thrown everywhere, supplies ransacked and things the person didn't want are thrown everywhere.

We move closer to the cornucopia and lay Katniss on the ground; I pull my sword from my belt and inch closer and closer to the mouth of the cornucopia. If anyone is in there that isn't Glimmer I will skewer them like a shish-ka-bob.

I round the corner with my sword held high ready to strike; but I find it empty, except for Glimmers dead body. I look her over and quickly find three deep knife wounds in her abdomen.

Marvel rounds the corner with a machete in hand and stops quickly when he sees his district partner in a pool of her own blood. "Get her out to where the hover craft can pick her up." I throw my sword to the side and storm out to where clove is waiting.

"Well?"

"You're luckier than you thought. Blondie is dead." I smirk at her before heading over to the medical supplies to see what we have left. "Damn it!" I punch the side of the cornucopia in a fit of rage when I realise we have no medical supplies at all. Whatever fuck head stole our stuff made sure we would die if any of us were injured.

I head Katniss cry out behind me and walk to where her small body rests on the ground. Taking the hand not in a sling I rub soothing circles on the back while trying to decide who could have stolen our stuff. Clove sits next to me and twirls a knife in her hands.

"Who's left?" I glance at Clove and if we were a cartoon I would swear she had smoke coming from her ears. "Who is left and who do we know for sure is injured?"

"The four of us, both girls from 4 and 5; and we haven't seen either one the whole games, Katniss killed thresh, so that leaves Rue and Peeta." My head snaps up to look at Clove the same time she does to look at me.

"Peeta!" We practically shout.

"You stabbed him in the leg didn't you?"

"Yes" I growl, "When I find him if he has our supplies I will make sure his death is slow and agonizing."

**A/N: Lots of Drama this chapter! Next chapter we get to see what happened to Glimmer. I would love to know what you guys thought, so leave me a review and like always, you get a sneak peek into the next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys... DONT HATE ME! I kind of lost all my motivation for this story. But it seems that even though i haven't updated in months people are still putting this story on alert, which got me wondering how many people are still reading this. This month alone over one thousand people read this and it made me think i should probably finish it. I'm not going to give you a bunch of crap about why i didn't write, it's too long of a list. It sums up to family issues and drama.**

**I had **_**a lot**_** of issues writing this chapter, and please ignore any spelling, and grammar mistakes; i had to write this on notepad. **

Peeta POV

The pain in my leg is blinding. I am starting to lose it, thinking I may die before any other tribute has a chance to find me. At east if I am going to die I want it to be while I'm fighting. I don't want to just hand over the victory to anyone; especially not Cato. I can picture his cocky smirk as he drives his sword threw my stomach. The metal sliding threw my stomach as if I am made entirely of butter. This thought makes my stomach churn and I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

I push myself up into a sighting position, allowing the rocks and moss of my camouflage to fall free. Slowly I make my way to the river's edge to clean my wound, wincing slightly as the cold water rushes over it.

I whip my head to the side as a branch breaks not far from where I sit. Reaching for my only weapon -a small dagger- I prepare to fight for what little life I have left. To my surprise the girls from 4 and 5 walk through the brush, heads bent down and they are whispering to each other intently.

"Ignoring your surroundings is a great way to get killed." Both heads snap up at my voice and I lower the dagger.

"What the hell happened to you?" Fox face eyes my leg with a look of disgust and I can only imagine she doesn't do well with blood.

"I ran into Katniss and Cato." The girl from 4 gives me a dubious look and Fox face rolls her eyes.

"He would have killed you."

"Cato said he wasn't going to kill me because it would upset Katniss." I ball my hand into a tight fist and grind my teeth together. "He has her trapped, threatening her with something to force her to stay in their alliance. I'm going to find out what it is and kill him for it."

~~X~X~X~X~~

H POV

Brutis and I watch as Peeta makes an alliance with the girls from 4 and 5 than goes off in search of food. I sip at my whisky, attempting to drink it slowly and decide now would be a good time to hit up some sponsors with Brutis.

After working the crowds for two hours and gaining four sponsors for Katniss and Cato, which the ladies have nicknamed 'Catoniss' for some stupid reason, we decide to head back and see just how our 'Catoniss' is holding up.

The room is silent when we walk in, all eyes trained on the screen ahead of us. Peeta and the two girls are creeping up on the career camp; with a large patch of blood coating Peeta's leg.

"What the hell did we miss?" I look to Effie and she shushes me. Brutis nudges my arm and draws my attention to the screen to our right and I see Katniss and Glimmer in the middle of a cat fight. I raise an eyebrow to Brutis and he shrugs.

Glimmer cries out when Katniss' fist contacts the side of her face and I smirk at the screen, internally doing a happy dance. Bout time someone punched that chick in the face. Cato grabs ahold of Katniss before she can attack again and the crowed goes wild when she makes a comment about not being calm if it means Cato lets her go. I roll my eyes but I know the crowed loves the display.

My eyes wander back over to Peeta as Cato breaks Glimmers fingers. The group of three have crouched down in the corner under the cover or a rose bush; it's obvious to see they are all uncomfterble with the thorns of the bush raking there skin. From the angle of the camera I can see both Katniss and Peeta in one screen and watch carefully as Peeta creeps slowly forward towards the edge of the bush.

I mutter under my breath as he does, "What are you doing boy..." Katniss heads off into the trees to do some hunting and Peeta looks more than a little relieved. Probably thinking she won't come back.

Cato is swinging his sword around in a very menacing way, and Brutis looks quite proud as we watch him. Clove sharpens her knifes by the lake; making us chuckle as she threatens Glimmer, who is awkwardly wrapping her broken fingers in gauze. Marvel attempts to start a fire to cook whatever Katniss manages to kill on her hunting trip and Peeta and the girls sit patiently in there hide out waiting for the perfect time to make a move.

I look to Katniss and do a double take when i realize she and Thresh are having a standoff; he holds a sword in his right hand and Katniss has an arrow at the ready. Thresh makes the first move and lunges at her so quickly if I had blinked I would have missed it. Katniss releases the arrow and curses as Thresh quickly darts to the left and avoids it.

"You should have worked more on hand to hand with her!" Effie shrieks in horror as Katniss attempts to avoid every swing of the sword and fumbles with something in her quiver. Confusion washes over me as i try and figure out what she could be fishing for. Quickly Katniss pulls out several small knifes and I recall her in private training saying she watched Clove and self-taught herself to throw.

While she is nowhere near as accurate as Clove, she should be able to hit him at least once. _I hope. _Katniss ducks and quickly throws a knife and it misses. A second knife goes flying and sticks into Thresh's arm that is wielding the sward; causing him to drop it with a curse. Keeping a level head and realizing that even with his sward hand injured she is still severely out matched; Katniss attempts to find a way out of the fight.

I realize the same time she does that the only way of the fight is for one of them to die. Her face goes pale and her hand wavers slightly that holds the knife at the ready and Threash takes this opportunity to rush her. Throwing his whole body weight at her she doesn't have much chance of over powering him but tries none the less.

I cross my fingers as she gets the uper hand for the time being when she stabs him in the shoulder and he rolls of her. Quickly Katniss is on her feet and taking off for the trees. Deciding the fight isn't going anywhere the game makers start messing around with the ground and I watch in horror as the clear field in front of her drops into a cliff with a pit of sharp jagged rocks.

"Are they hoping for an accidental suicide?" Effie is appalled by the idea and not many others in the room are to egar to see that either. I silently pray Katniss will see it and stop in time or change her direction and head back to camp for Catos help. A quick glance behind her lets Katniss know her attacker is still attempting to win this fight and stays right on her heels.

She veers quickly to the right and then a swift turn left trying to get him off her trail but he has longer legs that make him faster than her. I notice with a jolt of horror that it doesn't matter what direction she goes in the cliff and pit stay in front of her and she hasn't gone far enough threw the trees to see it yet.

**I'm really sorry guys but I have to quit this story for now. I can't get the chapters to come out the way I plan and it's very frustrating. I really hope that when the next movie comes out it will inspire me again and I can finish this story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck by me through all this. Don't hate me too much; I'm doing this for the sake of the story. **


End file.
